Trafic d'êtres humains
by magiemaguy
Summary: Fiction inspirée du télésuite Human Trafficking (Trafic d'innocence) avec comme personnage principal Sergei Karpovich interpreté par Robert Carlyle
1. Chapter 1

Alors que le soleil se levait, la ville de New York revêtait sa couleur dorée du matin. Les commerces et grandes surface ouvraient leurs portes, les petit commerçants également. Le monde de la nuit se refermait laissant place au monde du jour. Les boites de nuits fermaient leur portes...ah oui! Il y a aussi les bordels, les lieux de prostitutions...tout ce monde de débauche retournait dans leur trou sombre. Ce milieu rapportait son pesant d or, et ça Sergei Karpovich l'avait très bien compris. Ce gars la possédait le plus gros réseau de la prostitution, les 3/4 de la terre lui appartenait! Oui vous avez bien entendu! Mais a votre avis, d ou vienne toutes ces filles? C est simple, il les appâtait grâce a une agence de mannequin dont il est le propriétaire. Mais ce n était qu une couverture car la réalité était tout autre chose! C était un trafiquant d être humain. Il n avait aucun scrupules, aucun remords d humilier ces jeunes filles! Elles étaient âgées en moyenne de 12 a 20 ans et venaient des quatre coins du monde. Philippine, Russie, Crête, Pologne...beaucoup de filles de l'Est dont les familles avaient du mal a joindre les deux bouts. Mais sa société de mannequina était tellement connue que les jeunes filles se ruaient sur les inscriptions afin d être dans ce milieu qui les font rêver. Sergei possédait un site de rencontre afin de trouver ses nouvelles proies, il avait des hommes partout qui travaillait pour lui, ces gars la n hésitaient pas a se faire passer pour l homme parfait si une fille correspondait pour leur business. Les marchandises qu il les appelait. De plus, il avait a sa botte des avocats et des flics corrompus. Et sa dernière idée fut un site porno avec des vidéos de ces filles entrain de se faire torturer sexuellement. Aujourd'hui, est une nouvelle journée pour partir a la chasse de jeunes filles qui allaient lui rapporter beaucoup d argent en se faisant sauter par des inconnus. Il y avait un casting en Pologne, comme d habitude il se rendit sur le terrain avec son assistante afin de jeter un œil sur sa futur marchandise. Le casting se passait dans une salle immense. Les conditions d inscriptions étaient simple : être belle et la tranche d age : 16 a 20 ans. Comme d habitude il fit son grand discours et laissa la place aux jeunes filles entrain de défiler, se faire prendre en photos. Elles avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux, elles croyaient que leurs vie allaient prendre des allures de stars. Si seulement elles savaient dans quelle merde elles c étaient fourrées. Sur les 70 filles présentes, 39 furent retenues. Chacune passa a leur tour afin d expliquer leur rêve, ce qu elles attendaient de ce boulot. Les 39 furent toutes sélectionnées! Fin de semaines elles seraient la bas aux USA le pays dont elles rêvaient. L'assistante de Sergei, qui était une ancienne prostituée, téléphona a son patron afin de lui dire que la marchandise avait atterri a New York.

-Très bien j arrive!

Il raccrocha et se rendit a son QG. Cet endroit lui appartenait, c est la ou il y avait son bureau, son bar, ses filles...et leur cave qui leur servait de cage tel des animaux prisonniers d un zoo minable. Un de ses hommes lui ouvrit la porte d entrée, il avait une cigarette portée a sa bouche et s avança d un air sur de lui. Ce lieu ne connaissait pas les rayons du soleil, il y faisait sombre et seul quelques éclairages vous montrait le chemin. Sergei connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche et descends a la cave, la ou son assistante et quelques un de ses sbires l attendaient avec les 10 nouvelles recrues complètement apeurées, a moitié dénudées et pleurant de tout leur être. Les autres filles avaient été emmenées, dans un autre lieu ou mais encore un autre état. Sergei prit la parole tout en prenant soin de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette. Tout en parlant, il regarda chaque fille droit dans les yeux tout en examinant leur corps. Il voulait s assurer que sa marchandise n avait subit aucun dégât.

\- Écoutez moi attentivement, je vais vous expliquer exactement ce qui se passe et ce que j attends de vous. Vous avez voulu venir ici, voir l Amérique! Et pour cela on a du payer de belles sommes d argent pour vous. Maintenant, il faut rembourser votre dette. Vous allez travailler pour moi et je tiens a préciser ceci: nous sommes dans le même bateau vous et moi, je ne vous créerez pas de misères sauf si vous me cherchez! Je sais tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur vous: familles, amis...enfants! Si vous me contrariez en cherchant a vous enfuir...ah ah alors je peux vous assurez que quelqu un en payera les conséquences! Nous connaissons les adresses de vos habitations et de votre entourage. Donc, a vous de bien réfléchir, un seul faux pas et les personnes qui vous sont chères seront tuées sur le champ.

Les filles pleurèrent de plus belle, certaines se tenaient par la main afin de se donner du courage et de se soutenir. Sergei remarqua que l une d entre elle avait un bleu sur le visage, il se retourna sur ses hommes.

-Évitez les coups la prochaine fois! J ai eu des plaintes a propos des bleus alors allez-y mollo!  
-Bien patron

Le portable de Sergei sonna tandis que les filles furent emmenées a leur couchette, enfin si on peut appeler ça un lit. Un matelas sale par terre sur un plancher dans une pièce ou il n y avait que pour seule fenêtre les soupirail

-Allô?  
-On a un problèmes patron, une des filles c est suicidées elle s est jetée du haut du 5eme étage avant même d avoir commencé son travail  
-C est la troisième ce mois ci!  
-La police est sur le coup  
-La police j en fais ce que j en veux! Viens récupérer une fille au QG, le client en aura pour son argent.

Il raccrocha et remonta jusqu au bar ou il se servit un verre de vodka qu il bu en deux gorgées. Son portable sonna de nouveau, l appel venait des Philippine.

-Allô  
-Ici Diego, j ai eu ce que vous voulez patron, une jeune vierge de 12 ans et une autre de 11 ans  
-Bien, je suis sur que nous allons faire un malheur avec! Garde les bien au chaud pour nos clients aux demandes spéciales  
-Pas de problèmes patron


	2. Chapter 2

Sergei raccrocha un petit sourire en coin et fila a sa voiture, pour lui tout allait comme sur des roulettes! Il se rendit dans une immense maison ou l intérieur était a peine meublé. Quand il entra, il entendit des cris d une femme entrain de se faire violer, mais il s en foutait il laissait ses hommes aller a leur plaisir, c était la maison qui offre! Il monta plusieurs escaliers et arriva a l'étage. Contrairement aux autres filles de tout a l'heure, celles ci dépassaient la vingtaine et étaient moins nombreuses. Mais tout comme les plus jeunes, celles qui se trouvaient la avaient besoin d argent, et comme toute femme ayant des soucis de fric, elle se laissaient facilement embobinées par les sbires de Karpovich. Il les regarda de ses yeux brun noisette, il se tourna vers l homme qui avait violé une des nouvelles arrivantes.

-Alors? Qu est ce que tu en as pensé?  
-Ça va elle fera l'affaire; dit le gars en remontant sa braguette  
-Vous autres debout!

Les filles s exécutèrent aussi vite et se placèrent en file indienne, Sergei fit une inspection beaucoup plus minutieuse. Certaines étaient minces, on voyait qu elles avaient connues la faim. Alors qu il passa a la suivante, celle-ci l intrigua de par sa différence: elle était plus en chaire, ses cheveux brun comportaient des mèches blondes, sa peau était plus brune que celle des autres filles. Elle portait un fin bracelet en argent et des sous vêtements d une marque de lingerie connue dans le monde entier.

-Où vous l'avez dégottée celle la?; demanda Sergei en écrasant sa cigarette par terre  
-Sur le site de rencontre, elle est arrivée ce matin  
-Mmmmm...t as quel âge?; demanda t-il en faisant le tour de la nouvelle  
-...23 ans  
-Qu' ouïe-je? J ai pas entendu! Parle plus fort!  
-23 ans!  
-On dirait un accent français ou je me trompe?  
-Oui elle vient de France  
-Ce n est pas a toi que j ai pose la question Igor! Réponds à ma question toi  
-Oui je viens de France.  
-Une française?...plutôt rare!...qu est ce qu on sait sur elle?  
-Euuh elle vit du coté de la Bretagne quelque chose comme ça, famille modeste, elle vit avec son père, pas d enfants, fille unique et elle s appelle Cécilia.  
-Et t'as cru a toutes ses conneries?; demanda t-il a son sbire en se retournant sur lui  
-Euh comment ça patron?  
-Cette fille ment!

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle, les autres filles n étaient pas très rassurée pour leur amie de ce que Sergei venait de dire! D un claquement de doigt il demanda a ses hommes d emmener les autres filles dans différents coin de la ville afin de les mettre dans leur "futur" maison. Cécilia paniqua a l idée de restée seule avec lui. Le chauffeur de Sergei resta dehors devant la porte afin de monter la garde. Cécilia trembla de peur quand son patron lui saisit une partie de ses cheveux.

-Je sais pas a quoi tu joue mais t as pas l'air d être une fille qui a besoin de tunes! Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?  
-Je...je voulais entrer dans le monde du mannequina...il m avait raconté qu il pouvait me faire entrer et...  
-Fout toi de ma gueule! T as l air assez aisée pour y entrer toute seule, alors qu est ce que tu cache hein? ;dit-il en la poussant contre un mur et plaçant une main a la gorge de la fille  
-Vous...me faites mal!  
-C'est encore rien a cote de ce que je peux te faire subir! Alors dis moi la vérité!; dit-il en la lâchant

Cécilia tomba à genoux en se tenant le cou et toussa tout en reprenant sa respiration. Elle resta a terre afin de raconter son histoire.

-Je suis...la nièce du baron DeLapere, je vis avec lui a Paris...mes parents sont décédés quand j étais gamine.  
-Une bourgeoise voyez-vous ça! Continue.  
-Le monde de la mode, les mannequins m ont toujours fascinés contrairement a mon oncle. Lui voulait que je fasse ce qu il dit, de grandes études! Ma vie commençait a m énerver, on me disait toujours comment m habiller, ou aller sans être libre de prendre une seule décision. C'était toujours fais ceci fais cela, souris, soies polie, ne fais pas de vague...alors je me suis inscrite sur ce site de rencontre, en espérant pourvoir rencontrer quelqu un...puis j ai rencontré Igor, il m avait dit qu il pouvait me faire entrer dans votre boite malgré mon âge avancé pour ce boulot et je me suis enfuie de chez moi.  
-Pourquoi avoir menti sur ta vie?  
-Si je disais qui j étais, on en aurait voulu après mon argent plutôt qu a ma personnalité, donc je me suis fait passée pour une fille modeste et quand l heure était venue de partir, je fis des faux papiers -Et te voila ici; dit-il avec un regard noir.

Sergei s'énervait de plus en plus car une fille de son rang allait être vite recherchée, contrairement aux autres filles dont la famille n'avait pas les moyens de payer tout une équipe de recherche. Il saisit le bras de la fille et la força a se relever. Il mit sa main a l intérieur de veste et en sorti un revolver qu il plaça sur la tempe de Cécilia qui pleura et trembla de plus belle, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues -pitié me faites pas de mal

-A cause de toi je risque gros, on va te rechercher et vu les moyens de ta famille, ils pourraient revenir jusqu ici  
-Ça m'étonnerait qu il me recherche  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Vu comment on s est disputé avant que je ne parte...je leur ai écris une lettre en disant que je voulais faire ma vie ailleurs et qu il ne fallait pas me rechercher  
-Et tu pense qu ils vont t obéir?; dit il en insistant sur la tempe avec le revolver  
-Oui j'en suis sur.

Sergei hésita a tirer mais relâcha Cécilia qui respira un grand coup.

-Tu commence dès ce soir, tu vas me rapporter gros. Les américains considèrent les françaises comme des plats...exotiques. Et j en connais qui payerai très chère pour avoir quelqu un comme toi...genre dans les 1000 dollars; dit-il en s approchant d'elle

Cécilia avait la tête baissée, mais il lui saisit le visage et la força a le regarder. Il remarqua qu elle avait de grands yeux bleus et de belles lèvres pulpeuse.

-Toi tu dois être une bonne suceuse j me trompe?  
-Je...je sais pas  
-Quoi?! T as jamais été avec un homme?  
-Non...je devais rester vierge jusqu a mon mariage  
-Putain!

Alors la c était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase! Aucune expérience! Il se ressaisit et retourna auprès de Cécilia.

-Il va falloir que je m occupe de toi personnellement; dit-il en déboutonnant sa ceinture  
-Nan!  
-ICI C EST MOI QUI DECIDE!; hurla t-il en la saisissant par les cheveux

Cécilia fut terrorisée, elle savait que son heure était venu, elle allait se faire violer comme toutes les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergei obligea Cécilia à se mettre à la hauteur de sa braguette afin qu elle lui fasse une fellation.

-Nan s il vous plaît  
-Faut bien commencer par quelque chose alors fais ce que je te demande!

Voyant qu elle refusait d'obéir il la saisit par le bras et la balança sur un matelas un peu plus loin. Elle tomba sur le dos, laissant apparaître ses vêtements de grande marque. Elle vit Sergei arriver vers elle, par réflexe elle se recroquevilla en position du fœtus. Sergei se pencha sur elle et la força a s allonger.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi ma petite!

Il lui flanqua une gifle en plein visage qu elle fut a moitié assommée. Elle vit qu il porta un bout de plastique a sa bouche et en arracha une partie. Sergei mit un préservatif, il faisait ça à chaque fois qu il testait une fille. Étant donné que c était lui le boss, il fallait faire attention à ne pas chopper le SIDA ou autres maladies sexuellement transmissible, se serait dégradant pour sa réputation. Il lui enleva sa culotte et la balança plus loin. Soudain elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son intimité qui la fit sortir de sa semi somnolence. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sergei afin de s en écarter mais il était plus fort qu elle.

-Arrête de bouger!; dit-il en saisissant le cou de Cécilia

Cette dernière, prise de panique, plaça ses mains sur celle de Sergei afin de l'empêcher de serrer. C était la première fois qu une fille essayait de lui résister. En effet elle ne manquait pas de fougue. Dans une poche a l intérieur de sa veste, il saisit un flacon contenant des médicaments, c'était des tranquillisants puissants.

-Avale ça!; dit il en la forçant a avaler la pilule

Elle n eut pas le choix que d avaler le médicament, en effet c était rapide. Une minute après elle fut plus calme et commença a avoir le tournis mais resta consciente, elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qui se passait.

-Voilaaaa, tu vois que tu peux être une bonne fille quand tu veux!

Il reprit ses vas et vient, du sang avait coulé sur le drap qui recouvrait le matelas. Elle pleura, c était vraiment humiliant pour elle et il était loin d y aller en douceur. Sergei regardait son visage ainsi que sa poitrine et sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il se disait que cette fille allait être un bon atout pour son marché. Lorsqu il eut finit son affaire, Cécilia se mit sur le coté et pleura a chaudes larmes. Elle regrettait son ancienne vie, et la nouvelle qui s annonçait lui brisait le cœur. Sergei s'alluma une clope et regarda par la fenêtre, puis se retourna sur Cécilia qui était toujours allongée entrain de pleurer.

-Rhabille toi! Tu vas être conduite a ta prochaine demeure, princesse!; dit-il en se moquant

Cécilia trouva un bout de tissu et frotta son intimité endolori avant de remettre sa culotte et le restant de ses affaires. Elle avait un jeans, des ballerines et un top jaune fluo. Ses affaires personnelles avaient été saisies dès son arrivée à New York. Elle se mit debout et fit quelques pas. N allant pas assez vite a son goût, Sergei la saisit par le bras.

-Allez avance! J ai pas de temps a perdre!

Elle fut mise a l'arrière de la voiture avec Sergei. Arrivée au QG, elle fut emmenée à la cave avec les autres filles où on lui donna des vêtements de catins. Les autres filles vinrent à sa rescousse.

-Comment tu t appel?  
-Cécilia; pleura t-elle  
-Moi c est Sara et voici Tania, Iranda et Jessica.  
-Qu'est ce qu on t a fait?  
-Sergei m'a violé...j étais encore vierge et il a voulu que je sois prête pour faire ce...salle boulot!

Sara prit Cécilia dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

-Habille toi des vêtements qu ils t ont donne sinon tu sera punie  
-Vous êtes la depuis longtemps?  
-Depuis un mois environ. On vient toute les trois de Pologne.  
-Moi de France  
-C'est pour ça que tu as cet accent  
-Oui...c'est ce que Sergei a remarqué, il m a dit que j allais lui rapporter gros.

Elles entendirent des pas venir vers elle, un des hommes étaient descendu les voir.

-HEY TOI!; dit il en désignant Cécilia; le patron veut te voir

Elle regarda les autres filles en pleurant, elles lui firent signe qu elle devait obéir. Elle suivit l homme de main et traversa le bar a moitié dénudée. Elle portait une mini jupe noir moulante, et un haut blanc qui laissait entre voir son ventre. Elle fut emmenée dans le bureau de Sergei qui était entrain de regarder ses comptes. -voila la nouvelle patron

-Très bien tu peux disposer.

L homme de main ferma la porte du bureau et s en alla. Cécilia se cala contre un mur lorsque Sergei se leva de son fauteuil. Il reboutonna sa veste de costard et s avança vers elle.

-Je t annonce que tu as déjà un client spécial pour ce soir. On t y conduira et tu fera ce qu il te demandera sans broncher. Car si tu fais ce petit numéro comme tu m'as fais tout a l heure...mais je suis sur que tu obéira comme tu l'a toujours fait toute ta vie.

Cécilia se tut et regarda par terre.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle!

Elle releva la tête et regarda Sergei de ses beaux yeux bleu.

-Voila qui est mieux...bon il est temps de continuer ton apprentissage.

A ces mots, Cécilia se crispa rien qu a l idée de revivre cet enfer. Elle du se résoudre a lui faire une fellation si elle ne voulait plus avaler cette maudite pilule. Elle ne poussait aucun cri, elle n avait aucun plaisir de faire ça, juste les larmes qui coulaient. Malgré qu elle était débutante, elle avait l air de bien s y prendre vu comment Sergei devait se tenir aux accoudoirs du fauteuil de son bureau.

-Wouaaah tu sais comment t y prendre pour une débutante!; dit-il en passant une main dans la magnifique chevelure de Cécilia.

Depuis bien longtemps, il n avait jamais ressenti ça. Il ne voulait pas que ça s arrête mais l'envie était trop forte. Cécilia voulu se retirer lorsqu elle senti un liquide dans sa bouche mais Sergei la retenait par la tête, la forçant a rester. Lorsque se fut terminé, elle se retira et recracha ce qu elle avait en bouche dans la poubelle, elle croyait qu elle allait vomir en plus qu elle n avait rien mangé depuis hier soir.

-Ça va ! Fais pas tes airs!

Cécilia se releva et frotta ses lèvres, elle se sentait vraiment humiliée. Sergei alla auprès d elle et lui saisit le visage. Cette fois ci elle le regarda directement et droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vois quand tu veux! T apprends vite! Bienvenue par mis nous princesse; dit-il en lui faisant une petite tape sur la joue.

Il appela son homme de main afin qu il reconduise Cécilia a la cave. Cette dernière pleura le restant de la journée, les autres filles avaient été envoyées "travailler". Elle se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver ce soir avec ce client spécial.


	4. Chapter 4

C est vers 19h qu'on appela Cécilia à nouveau et fut emmenée dans le bureau de Sergei. Ce dernier l'attendait en fumant une cigarette et buvant un verre de vodka. Comme d habitude l'homme de main ferma la porte et les revoilà a nouveau seuls dans ce bureau.

-Enlève tes vêtements

Cécilia s exécuta et enleva ses vêtements. Sergei vint vers elle, quelque chose en main.

-Tiens, ta robe pour ce soir.

Cécilia fut surprise de voir une magnifique petite robe rouge bordeaux, elle regarda Sergei d un air interrogateur. Il lui amena également une paire d escarpin noir, un collier, du nécessaire de toilettes et de quoi se maquiller.

-Ben vas y prépare toi! Ça va pas se faire tout seul!  
-Oui

Cécilia s habilla, la robe était moulante lui arrivant en haut des cuisses, les manches étaient mi-longues et le décolleté légèrement plongeant. Elle n était pas trop vulgaire mais très sexy. Elle mit le collier, se parfuma et se maquilla, tout en se posant des tas de questions. Pourquoi autant d attention et de préparation? Les autres filles n avaient pas ce privilège! Elle se brossa les cheveux et mis une pince afin de ramener ses mèches de devant a l arrière de sa tête. Sa chevelure s arrêtait juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle mit les escarpins, apparemment elles n avaient jamais servie. Une fois prête, elle revint auprès de Sergei qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-Je suis prête; dit-elle timidement  
-Très bien; dit-il en se retournant

Sergei ne laissait paraître jamais ses émotions mise à part celui de la colère et de l'intimidation. Mais lorsqu il vit Cécilia dans cette tenue, son cœur faillit rater un battement. Elle était vraiment superbe. Sexy sans être vulgaire avec un visage d'ange et elle avait de magnifiques jambes.

-Tourne toi

Cécilia tourna sur elle même, levant les yeux au ciel, elle sentait le regard de Sergei entrain de la mater de la tête au pied

-Très bien allons-y

Cécilia le suivit, apparemment il allait la suivre jusqu a la maison de son client. Ils s installèrent a l arrière de la voiture et partirent au rendez-vous.

-J' t' explique c'est très simple, tu fais ce que le client te demande point barre. Il fait partie de mes privilégiés, donc assure toi qu il y reste! Et j te préviens essaye de t enfuir et tu le payera très chère!

Lorsqu ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Cécilia n en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette maison était un palace! Elle devait contenir au moins 10 chambres, plusieurs salles de bains, une cuisine et un salon immense. Il y avait une grille a l entrée, une allée et une immense fontaine en bout de chemin. La voiture s arrêta et Cécilia suivis Sergei jusqu a la porte d entrée. Son patron sonna et le client lui ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme d une soixantaine d année, cigare en main et costard beige.

-Sergei, mon ami  
-Bonsoir Tony, j t apporte la nouvelle dont je t avais parlé  
-Dis donc dis donc très jolie; dit-il en lui donnant une liasse de billet son ami

Cécilia regarda, il y en avait pour au moins 5000 dollars!

-On viendra la chercher quand tu auras terminé  
-Merci mon ami mais viens boire un verre avant de partir

Sergei et Tony se serrèrent la main, le propriétaire lui servis un verre de whisky

-Et toi tu veux quelque chose?; demanda Tony à Cécilia  
-Non merci sans façon  
-Heey oui on reconnaît bien l'accent français comme tu m avais dit  
-Je ne mens jamais sur ma marchandise...bon je vous laisse, amuse toi bien.

Sergei retourna dans la voiture en prenant soin de jeter un dernier regard envers Cécilia qui le regarda aussi.

-Alors c est quoi ton petit nom?; demanda t-il  
-Cécilia  
-Enchanté Cécilia, suis moi!

Elle le suivit jusqu au salon ou deux autres personnes étaient attablées a une table de poker.

-Pardon de cet interruption mes amis  
-J' vois que t es toujours bien accompagné Tony ah ah ah

Cécilia faillit défaillir! Elle voyait déjà la scène défiler devant elle : elle et ses 3 vieux croûtons la baisant a tout bout de champ. Mais contre toute attente, elle ne fit qu assister a leur tournoi de poker, restant assise sur l accoudoir du fauteuil de Tony. Le tournoi une fois fini, les amis de Tony s en allèrent légèrement éméchés. La c est bon elle commençait a paniquer.

-Tiens prends cette coupe de champagne, se serait dommage de le gâcher  
-Mer...merci  
-J' dois avouer que tu es la plus belle fille que Sergei m'ait envoyé jusqu a présent! Il a bon goût.

Mais elle ne répondit pas a son compliment.

-C'est la première fois peut-être? T as l air timide  
-Oui vous êtes mon premier client j'ai atterri ce matin.  
-Han han je vois...veux-tu manger quelque chose?; dit il en présentant le petit buffet ou se trouvait diverses amuse gueule

N'ayant rien manger depuis un moment elle accepta et se fit une assiette qu elle avala en moins de deux.

-Et bien tu avais faim!  
-Mmmm moui...c est très bon  
-Je ne prends que le meilleur; dit-il en souriant

Ce sourire déstabilisa Cécilia, qu est ce que cela cachait? Une fois son assiette finie elle bu encore une coupe de champagne puis encore une autre, elle essayait de se donner du courage et surtout d être un peu saoul afin de faire son "travaille" plus facilement. Le moment d aller dans la chambre du vieux était arrivé. Alors qu elle s attendait de vivre un nouvel enfer dans un monde de violence, Tony lui demanda d abord de lui faire un strip-tease

-Eeuhh je ne sais pas comment faire-  
-Enlève tes vêtements doucement c est tout ce que je te demande

Cécilia se dégoûtait de se dévêtir devant lui, il aurait pu être son grand père bon sang! Elle resta en escarpin et s agenouilla devant lui car elle avait compris ce qu elle devait faire a nouveau.

-Oh bon sang! Toi ma p'tite tu sais comment faire!

Si il savait que c était sa deuxième fois...Il l'arrêta dans son élan et l emmena sur le lit l allongeant sur le ventre. Au moins comme ça elle pouvait verser ses larmes en toute discrétion. L'acte ne dura pas longtemps mais il recommença plusieurs fois sur la soirée. Il était 3h du matin lorsque ce fut finit pour de bon. Cécilia était effondrée et tomba endormie. Tony la laissa passer la nuit et appellera Sergei le lendemain matin.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu elle se réveilla il était déjà 11h. Elle regarda autour d elle se demandant ou elle était. Elle se rhabilla vite de sa petite robe et remis ses escarpins. Lorsqu elle descendit dans la salle a manger, Tony prenait un café

-Aaah t es réveillée, bien! Viens assieds toi, prend un petit déjeuner

Cécilia pensa qu elle avait mal entendu, enfin quelqu un qui lui montra de l attention et qui ne la traite pas comme une vulgaire chose a tout bout de champ. Durant le petit déjeuner, il lui parla de tout et de rien. En faite, quand elle y réfléchit, cet homme avait plus besoin d une compagnie féminine plutôt que de la baise a longueur de journée. Il passa un coup de fil à Sergei demandant qu il pouvait passer reprendre Cécilia. Cette dernière avait déjà une boule au ventre. 15 minutes après, Sergei arriva avec son chauffeur et un homme de main. Il lui ordonna d aller a l'arrière de la voiture le temps de parler a Tony.

-Alors comment ça c est passé?  
-Bien, superbe, franchement rien a redire. Je la recommanderai auprès de mes amis. Et je pense qu'il ne me faudra personne d'autres après elle.  
-Merci mon ami

Sergei s en alla et prit place a l'arrière de la voiture, Cécilia regardait par la fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-J' te le dis d avance, se sera pas tout les jours comme ça!

En effet elle fut conduite tout de suite dans un appartement miteux ou se trouvait plusieurs gars. La, elle retrouva trois autres filles qui se faisaient déjà sauter. L homme de main de Sergei empocha l argent et poussa Cécilia dans l'appartement. La c'est sur, elle était de nouveau en enfer. Lorsque Sergei récupéra la part de Cécilia, il gronda son homme de main.

-150 dollars?! Nan mais tu réfléchis pas toi! Cette pute en vaut le double! Remonte et récupère 150 de plus!  
-Très bien patron

Évidement le gars en question ne voulu pas payer plus.

-150 DOLLARS DE PLUS?! C EST DE L'ARNAQUE! ; hurla le client

Aïe, chose que Sergei avait horreur d entendre. Il monta directement et pointa un revolver sur le front du gars. Cécilia et les autre filles crièrent de peur de voir la tête du client repeindre les murs.

-LA FERME VOUS AUTRES! Et toi si t es pas satisfait va voir ailleurs mais elle, si tu la veux t'as intérêt a mettre le prix fort!;dit-il en saisissant Cécilia par le poignet la calant contre lui.

N'ayant plus de quoi payer, Cécilia retourna dans la voiture avec Sergei et direction le QG. Arrivés la bas, elle dut retourner dans son bureau afin de lui rendre ce qu il lui avait prêté, d'autres habits l'attendaient. Alors qu elle se déshabilla, son patron vérifia l état de son corps afin de voir si elle n avait pas de bleus. Il la fit se retourner et regarda la poitrine, le cou, le menton, les lèvres, le front et ensuite les yeux. Cécilia le regarda également mais ne disait rien, seul son corps tremblait car elle avait froid et peur en même temps. Sans un mot, il s avança vers elle qui recula d un pas, puis deux, trois...elle ne su aller plus loin car le mur se trouvait derrière. D'une main, il caressa le visage de Cécilia qui ferma les yeux, de peur de se prendre une raclée pour n importe quelle raison.

-Hey ouvre les yeux

Le ton de sa voix surpris Cécilia, c'était beaucoup plus doux, on aurait même dit avec une once de compassion. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, lui approchant son visage du sien. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Au début elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser mais elle céda vu comment il insistait. Par surprise, elle lâcha la robe qu elle tenait dans ses mains. Lui était habillé et elle complètement nue mise a part son boxer noir en dentelle. Sergei passa ses mains dans le dos de la française et intensifia le baiser. Elle les bras le long du corps, raide comme un piquet et immobilisée par les bras de Sergei. Mais un homme de main vint tout interrompre en toquant a la porte.

-Patron!  
-QUOI?!; dit-il en s arrêtant et se retournant sur la porte  
-On a un soucis avec une des filles!  
-Putain!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l ouvrit. L homme de main vit Cécilia au loin.

-Oh pardon je voulais pas vous déranger mais c est vraiment urgent, elle a réussi a s enfuir mais rassurez vous on l a attrapé!  
-Et alors? Vous me dérangez pour ça? Faites ce qu il y a faire bordel!  
-Ben justement c est une fille qui n a pas de famille pas d amis bref personne  
-Alors corrigez la!  
-Très bien patron

Sergei referma la porte et se retourna sur Cécilia, elle était restée la sans bouger, elle n a pas même pas cherché a se rhabiller. Il s avança vers elle et lui parla.

-Allez va t'en! Retourne en bas

Elle se rhabilla, pris ses nouveaux vêtements et retourna a la cave, elle ne croyait toujours pas a ce qu il venait de se passer: Sergei l avait embrassé sans être violent, au contraire elle y avait même repéré un peu de tendresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand elle descendit a la cave, il y en avait 3 nouvelles tout aussi effrayées qu'elle quand elle est arrivée hier matin. Cécilia se présenta

-Bonjour je m appel Cécilia  
-Héléna  
-Lene  
-Chloé  
-Comment avez-vous atterri ici?  
-On pensait que l'on passait un casting pour être mannequin et...

Chloé pleura ainsi que les autres filles, elles avaient a peine 16 ans!

-Tu as quel age toi?  
-J'en ai 23 et vous?  
-16 ans  
-Je vous préviens monsieur Karpovich est quelqu un de très dangereux, méchant, sans cœur et sans scrupule. Il faut lui obéir sinon il arrivera malheur a vos familles et amis.

Justement le voila qu il arrive avec deux hommes de main. Cécilia se mit devant les 3 jeunes filles comme ci elle voulait les protéger

-Tire toi Cécilia! J dois procéder a l inspection!

Elle obéit et le laissa faire, Sergei fit son discours habituel ce qui rendit les filles apeurées. Fière de lui, il regarda Cécilia avec un petit sourire en coin puis remonta les escaliers. Elle avait de la haine pour cet homme, une colère monta en elle et tapa du poing sur le mur. Afin de passer leur temps les filles avaient a disposition des jeux de cartes et des livres. Cécilia en prit un, c'était l histoire de Tom Sawyer. Une de ses histoires préférées et commença la lecture. Une heure après, on vint les chercher.

-Allez vous trois au boulot, Cécilia le patron te demande!

Elle soupira, elle était dans un monde d évasion avec son livre. Pourquoi voulait-il encore la voir? Elle se rendit toute seule au bureau elle commençait a connaître le chemin et frappa a la porte en soupirant.

-Entrez!

Lorsqu elle ouvrit la porte, Sergei était entrain de compter son argent. Elle n en croyait pas de voir autant de billets! Voila ce que rapportait les filles en une journée!

-Assieds toi

Elle ferma la porte et s installa sur une chaise

-J'ai réfléchis te concernant;dit il en s allumant une clope; tu sais faire un strip-tease?  
-Non, hier j ai essayé mais c était vraiment nul  
-C'est pas ce que m'a dit Tony, bon certes il va falloir du travail mais je te mettrai avec une fille qui t apprendra a danser sur une barre.

Cécilia le regarda intriguée.

-Je te propose ceci. Comme tu l as vu tu me rapporte pas mal, et avec ce qui c est passé cet après midi avec ce gars...j ai pas envie que tu sois sous exploitée, puis avec ces merdeux ils sont du genre a frapper pour la moindre contrariété et j ai pas envie que la carrosserie soit abîmée. Toi je te verrai mieux dans une de mes boites. Donc je te propose ceci: je te fais plus travailler a la rue mais tu iras montrer ton joli petit cul sur scène et tu sera au service de mes clients privilégiés. Tu aura un appartement que tu partagera avec les autres filles mais l'argent me revient de droit. Alors intéressée?

Cécilia fit le pour et le contre mais son choix fut vite fait. Elle ne voulait plus rester enfermée dans cette cave.

-J'accepte !

Sergei souris et déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier

-Bien, en attendant que tu fasse ton apprentissage tu reste ici avec les autres filles et tu continue ton travail habituel, je suis sur que sa te motivera à apprendre.

Cécilia eut son estomac retourné, quelle ordure! Jusqu au bout il profitera d elle! La s en était trop! Elle craqua en pleurant et extériorisa sa colère.

-VOUS ETES VRAIMENT UNE BELLE ORDURE!;dit-elle en se relevant de la chaise

Sergei fit de même en claquant ses mains sur son bureau et se mit face a Cécilia.

-Répète un peu?!  
-Vous êtes une...ordure! Vous devriez avoir honte de profiter de nous comme ça, j espère que vous brûlerez enfer!

Elle reçu une claque pour ce qu elle avait dit et mit une main sur sa joue meurtrie, Sergie lui saisit les poignet.

-Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça espèce de garce! T as de la chance que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et que ma proposition tiens toujours, alors je te donne une dernière chance et je te préviens se sera la dernière!

Il l'allongea sur le bureau en lui tenant ses poignets tout en faisant son discours. Pour la première fois, Cécilia ne pleura pas mais elle lui lança un regard noir on aurait dit que le bleu de ses yeux était devenu plus foncé. Sa respiration s accélérait. C est la première fois qu une femme essayait de tenir tête a Sergei...et il trouvait ça excitant, un peu comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Cécilia remarqua qu il avait le col de sa chemise ouverte qui laissait entrevoir une partie de ses clavicules et le haut de son torse. Elle y jeta un œil quelque secondes puis revint sur son regard. Ce dernier remarqua que Cécilia se calma, sa respiration fut apaisée et elle avait un tout autre regard. Elle écarta une de ses jambes et la passa autour de la taille de Sergie. Ce dernier se releva et la tira par les poignets afin de la caler contre lui. Leurs regards ne se quittaient jamais, Sergei lâcha les poignets de sa captive et lui saisit le visage afin de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Dans la pièce on pouvait entendre leur souffle qui s accélérait. Ils reprirent leur respiration tout en calant leur front. Il souleva Cécilia, la fit asseoir sur le bureau et reprirent leurs baisers. Alors qu il lui fit des bisous dans le cou avec de gros coup de langue, Cécilia lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Ce qui n échappa pas à Sergie qui se ressaisit et arrêta tout. Il passa une main sur son front puis sur ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Sors d ici!  
-Pourquoi?!  
-SORS D ICI JE TE DIS!

Cécilia obéis et sorti en trombe du bureau de Sergei.

-Mais qu est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça?; pensa t-elle; voila que je me jette dans les bras de mon bourreau!

Elle retourna sur son matelas dans cette cave sombre et repris la lecture de son livre, mais elle ne sut pas en lire une ligne tellement elle repensait a ce qu elle avait fait. Quand a Sergie dans son bureau, il regardait la fiche de Cécilia et surtout il passait son temps a regarder sa photo. Il ferma son classeur avec force et se servit un verre de vodka qu il bu qu un coup. Puis il ouvrit de nouveau le classeur et repris la photo de sa française. Avec ses doigts, il la caressa comme ci elle était réelle. Il effleura les lèvres et le contour du visage.

-Mais qu est ce qui m'arrive?; se disait-il; pourquoi elle me fascine comme ça?

Il se servit encore un deuxième verre qu il vida cul sec. Puis il se toucha l'entre jambe en regardant la photo de Cécilia, mais quelqu un frappa a sa porte.

-FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!  
-Patron, il y a eu une saisie au salon de coiffure au Philippine!  
-QUOI?!

En vitesse il se releva de sa chaise, et mis la photo de Cécilia dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.


	7. Chapter 7

-COMMENT CA SE FAIT?; dit il en sortant de son bureau  
-Apparemment quelqu un enquête sur la disparition d une de nos vierges, la mère de la gamine serait a l origine.  
-Bon sang!; dit il en saisissant son téléphone et composa un numéro; allô Diego?  
-Ah bonjour patron  
-Je viens d apprendre ce qui c est passé! C est quoi ce bordel?!  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas patron, on a mis les gamines dans un conteneur il sera prêt a partir en bateau des demain.  
-Très bien, j espère qu on ne remontera pas jusqu a moi  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas patron aucun risque  
-Y a intérêt sinon t auras des problèmes

Après cette frayeur il entra chez lui, c était une immense maison de maître isolée. Son assistante était la entrain de l attendre.

-J't ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici!  
-J'ai appris ce qui c est passé...et j avais pensé que je pouvais t apporter un peu de réconfort; dit-elle en l'embrassant, les bras autour du cou  
-Nan pas ce soir!; dit-il en la poussant sur le coté  
-Roh c est bon tout c est arrangé au Philippine!  
-J AI DIS CASSE TOI!  
-Bon très bien j' m'en vais!

L'assistante s en alla en râlant, laissant Sergei seul chez lui. Il prit carrément une bouteille de whisky qu il bu entièrement en moins d une heure. Alors qu il était assis par terre adossé contre un mur complètement fatigué et bourré, il prit dans la poche de sa veste la photo de Cécilia. Il la regarda longuement en soupirant et commença a se donner des coups de tête dans le mur jusqu a en avoir mal.

-J' deviens fou à cause d elle!

Le lendemain il arriva au QG vers la fin de l'après midi et demanda a un de ses hommes si Cécilia avait bien été conduite auprès de celle qui allait lui apprendre a danser sur une barre et a se déshabiller comme elles le font. Il se rendit sur les lieux a pied, la boite n étant pas loin. Quand il arriva, il entendait des rires. En effet, Cécilia plaisantait avec une des filles alors qu elle se tenait sur la barre comme Spider-man.

-Hey regardez c est moi Spiderwoman!  
-Haha bon c est sur tu sais tenir sur une barre; dit Amélie, celle qui lui apprenait le métier.  
-Et ben je vois que ça rigole bien ici; dit Sergei une clope en main

De surprise Cécilia retomba sur la scène.

-Aie !  
-Ça va tu t es pas fait mal?  
-Non ça va.  
-Alors, comment se débrouille ta recrue?  
-Elle sait se tenir sur une barre, elle a appris quelque gestes mais sans plus.  
-Ok, finit pour aujourd'hui, j ai...

A ce moment la, le portable de Sergei sonna.

-Allô?  
-Salut Sergei c est Viktor a l appareil  
-Ah bonjour Viktor, que me vaut ce plaisir?  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une nouvelle fille, une française...  
-Laisse moi deviner, Tony t en as parlé?  
-Oui, je vais a une fête ce soir, j aurai aimé être accompagné et...  
-Oui je vois n en dis pas plus, tu la veux pour quelle heure?; dit-il en regardant Cécilia qui croisa les bras en soupirant  
-Vers 21h et j aimerai l avoir pour la nuit évidement  
-Évidement, pas de problèmes Viktor

Sergei s en alla plus loin afin de discuter du montant.

-Encore un; dit-elle en soupirant  
-Estime toi heureuse, tu aurais pu tomber sur plus mal  
-Oui mais on est toute dans la même galère  
-Oui  
-Ça fait combien de temps toi?  
-5 ans  
-Quoi? Mais comment es-tu encore  
-En vie hein? J'ai galéré au début, comme nous toutes. Mais après 1 an, 2 ans, 3 ans...tu prends l'habitude de faire ce métier, puis quand ta famille ne te recherche même pas...  
-Mouai je vois  
-Tu sais certaines disent qu elles ont une meilleur vie ici  
-Tu déconne?  
-Certaines étaient a la rue entrain de dormir sous les ponts...maintenant elles ont un toit, elles dansent, elles ont a manger, des soins...  
-Mais elles ne sont pas libres.  
-Oui mais que veux-tu, mais tu verras, si tu reste ici aussi longtemps que nous tu t y feras; dit-elle en déposant une main sur l'épaule de Cécilia  
-J'en doute

Sergei revint auprès des filles et dit à Amélie que Cécilia pouvait encore s'entrainer quelques heures.

-Allez on reprend; dit Amélie en mettant de la musique

Sergei prit place au bar, regardant les filles au loin. Cécilia essaya de ne pas faire attention a lui, mais elle ne pouvait s empêcher de lui lancer quelque regards en essayant de faire des mouvements sensuels.

-Non pas comme ça Cécilia, t es beaucoup trop raide! Plus souple le mouvement  
-Oh pardon, je vais essayer de m appliquer  
-Je vois que tu es fatiguée, tu sais ce qu on va faire? J vais te faire essayer des tenues pour voir si elles te vont.  
-Bonne idée merci.

Elles partirent dans les loges, Amélie lui montra les vêtements qu elles portent lors de leur danse.

-Mais si on porte ça, le strip-tease est finit!; dit Cécilia en prenant un haut  
-Ah ah oui c est assez peu vêtu...il t as déstabilisé hein?  
-De quoi? Qui?  
-Monsieur Karpovich, t es pas a ton aise depuis qu il est la. Tu t en sortais mieux avant.  
-Oui j avoue il me rend mal à l'aise  
-A moi aussi, même après 5 ans il arrive encore a me faire flipper.  
-...il t a violée toi?  
-Non...roh ma pauvre, il t a fait ça?  
-Oui; dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Quand?  
-Au premier contact...parce que j étais toujours vierge  
-Ah...d'habitude c est ses hommes de mains qui s en chargent  
-Il m'a fait prendre une pilule afin de me calmer  
-Pppffff je suis désolée

Elles se prirent dans les bras l une l autre afin de se soutenir

-Bon allez n en parlons plus...j te montre le reste des vêtements  
-Des bouts de tissus tu veux dire  
-Oui haha

Une heure après elles sortirent de leur loge et retournèrent dans le bar, Sergei était toujours la entrain de regarder la télé, mangeant des cacahuètes et buvant de la vodka.

-Voila patron c est finit pour aujourd'hui  
-Ok très bien.

Il fit signe a Cécilia de le suivre afin qu ils rentrent au QG...à pied.


	8. Chapter 8

Cécilia était tentée de s'enfuir. Plein de gens autour d elle et pas moyen d appeler a l aide. Au QG, Sergei lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu a son bureau.

-Bon ce soir t es encore demandée. Il s appel Viktor, et il fait partie de la mafia. Donc file droit et tout se passera bien, tu t occupe pas de ce qu il dit ou fait tu n as rien entendu. Tout ce que tu dois faire c est de lui satisfaire ses désirs. Des questions?  
-Non  
-...y a une salle de bain derrière là bas; dit-il en désignant une porte de son bureau;tu peux prend une douche y a tout ce qu il faut, j t apporterai ta tenue de ce soir  
-Très bien

Elle s en alla sans un mot mais Sergei la retint par le poignet. Cécilia fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas qu un nouveau baiser arriva.

-Lâchez moi!  
-Chhuuut-t-t-t on se calme, allez viens t asseoir.

Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce qui était fermée a clé, lorsque Cécilia vit un lit, un sofa et une barre de danse elle voulut sortir de la pièce mais Sergei l'intercepta dans ses bras.

-Du calme princesse! J vais pas te faire de mal; dit il en refermant la porte

Cécilia parti se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, elle paniquait rien qu a voir son cœur battre a travers son t-shirt. Sergei s en approcha.

-Fais moi une petite démonstration de ce que tu as appris tout a l'heure  
-Mais je ne suis pas encore au point!  
-Pas grave

Elle dut se résoudre à aller a la barre, Sergei s installa dans le sofa prêt a la regarder.

-J'aimerai avoir de la musique  
-Pas de problèmes

Il alluma la chaîne hi-fi, mit un cd et retourna a sa place en s allumant une clope. Cécilia était vraiment pas a son aise, elle avait du mal a coordonner les mouvements. Mais jamais elle ne regardait Sergei dans les yeux.

-C'est bon arrête;dit-il en coupant la musique

Cécilia était encore en sous-vêtements et fut soulagée de s arrêter.

-C'est plus facile de me lancer des regards a 10 mètres que de tout près hein ?  
-J'vou...j voulais pas vous manquer de respect...  
-Me manquer de respects? Ah ah détrompe toi, j'en étais même flatté.

Cécilia releva la tête, si on était dans un dessin animé elle aurait eut plein de points d interrogations autour de sa tête. Sergei sourit rien qu a voir la tête qu elle faisait et l entoura de ses bras. Il cala son front contre le sien et commença a se balancer tout doucement comme ci il berçait un bébé. A force Cécilia se blotti dans ses bras en prenant Sergei par la taille en soupirant.

-Pourquoi t es comme ça?  
-Je sais pas...

Cécilia se dégagea de son emprise et le regarda.

-J'adore tes yeux ils sont magnifiques  
-Merci; dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire

Comme un aimant, leurs lèvres s approchèrent et lâchèrent un soupir en s embrassant. Sergei la plaqua contre le mur et intensifia le baiser. Ils firent une pause afin de reprendre leur souffle et parlèrent tout en s embrassant toute les deux secondes

-D hab...on est interrompu; dit Cécilia  
-Le prochain mmm qui frappe a la porte...je le descends!

A ces mots Cécilia se crispa le regard inquiet

-J' disais ça au sens figuré.  
-J'espère  
-Tu pense vraiment que j en serai capable?

Cécilia hocha de la tête que oui.

-Bien tu commence a me connaître; dit-il en ayant un sourire narquois

Il l'embrassa a nouveau mais les baisers furent plus froid de la part de Cécilia. Mais elle céda, c était plus fort qu elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attiré chez lui et en même temps elle en avait peur. Mais elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Faut dire il ne manquait pas de charisme.

-Viens; dit il en l'attirant vers le lit

Elle ne voulut pas avancer, les images de son viol lui revenait en tête.

-Nan je veux pas!  
-Hey j te promet que se sera pas comme la dernière fois...allez viens; dit il en la prenant par la main

Elle hésita a faire le pas mais elle s allongea. Sergei enleva sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. Cécilia le regarda, elle découvrait le diable a l'état pure. Il avait les muscles légèrement dessiné, le torse complètement épilé, une peau ni trop blanche ni trop brune. Étonnamment il garda son pantalon alors qu il lui enleva ses sous vêtements délicatement, cette fois ci elle était complètement nue devant lui. Alors qu il se pencha vers elle pour l embrasser, Cécilia ne pu s empêcher de remarquer le fait qu il c'était léché les lèvres afin de les humidifier légèrement. Tout en s embrassant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle prenait plaisir a se retrouver avec lui. N ayant eu que des mauvaises expériences depuis le début, Cécilia découvrit des sensations qu elle n avait jamais connu auparavant. Sergei, d une main, lui caressait sa poitrine et rien qu a sentir ce téton bien dure il sourit, il savait qu elle aimait ça rien qu a voir sa peau avoir la chaire de poule sous ses caresses. Et ce n était la température de la pièce qui était en cause, vu la chaleur qui commençait a monter. La main de Sergei caressa son ventre, puis son bas ventre, il prolongea sur les cuisses et passa par moment a son entre jambe. Lorsqu il effleurait son intimité, Cécilia lâcha des soupirs de plaisir. Ils furent plus intense lorsqu il s y arrêta pour de bon. Il n arrêtait pas ses mouvements circulaire avec ses doigts, les faisant entrer par moment dans son jardin secret puis remonta sur son bouton de rose. Voyant qu elle était excitée au plus haut point, il accéléra la cadence ce qui entraîna Cécilia dans un orgasme. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite afin se profiter de cette nouvelle sensation en poussant des cris intenses. Elle respirait comme ci elle venait de parcourir un marathon. Sergei se plaça au dessus d elle, elle pouvait sentir son engin tout dure a travers son pantalon. Voyant qu elle lui mettait la main au panier, il défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon. Il l enleva vite fait et fit tomber son boxer blanc. Comme d habitude il mit une protection et se plaça au dessus d elle pour l embrasser. Il écarta ses cuisses et la pénétra. Cécilia lâcha un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu elle le senti en elle. Sergei déhanchait son bassin comme jamais, il se donnait a fond pour elle. Malgré que les portes étaient fermées, son assistante entra dans le bureau afin de déposer un dossier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu elle entendit des bruits torrides venant de l autre pièce qui était fermée a clé. Elle mis une oreille afin d écouter et de savoir qui était la avec Sergei. Elle en avait un pincement au cœur mais continua a écouter.

-Qu est ce que tu es belle ma Cécilia...si tu savais a quel point tu me rends fou, tu es parfaite ma chérie!

Mais cette dernière était tellement en extase qu elle ne répondait que par des gémissements, ce qui satisfaisait Sergei qui n allait pas tarder a venir si elle continuait a lui lécher les lèvres avec sensualité. Son assistante qui se trouvait derrière la porte, fut estomaquée d apprendre que c était la petite française qui se trouvait dans ce lit. D habitude c est elle qui avait ce privilège mais jamais Sergei ne lui avait dit ce qu il avait dit a Cécilia. Elle se rendit compte que c était loin d être de la baise entre eux. Elle s en alla en essuyant la micro larme a son œil gauche, la jalousie naissait en elle et elle jura de se venger.


	9. Chapter 9

Sergei et Cécilia étaient allongés sur le cote afin d être face a face. Alors qu elle avait les yeux fermés afin de se reposer, il effleura du bout des doigts son bras, ses hanches, ses cuisses et jouait comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes

-Hihi ça chatouille  
-Je le savais que tu dormais pas  
-Je me reposais afin de récupérer pour ce soir

Sergei se leva et se rhabilla.

-Où tu vas?  
-Chercher ta robe

Cécilia resta encore un peu dans le lit, la couette enroulée entre ses jambes. Cette fois ci elle tomba vraiment endormie que Sergei du la secouer pour la réveiller.

-He ho réveille toi!

Cécilia remarqua que le son de sa voix avait changé. En effet, dans le bureau il y avait un homme de main

-Ta robe pour ce soir!

Puis il s en alla, laissant une Cécilia incompréhensive. Mais qu est ce qui lui prend a réagir comme ça? Elle remit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain afin de s apprêter pour ce soir.

-Patron j ai un service a vous demander  
-Lequel?  
-J' peux passer une heure avec Cécilia? J ai envie de me la faire  
-Pas aujourd'hui!  
-Oui bien sur mais demain ou après demain?  
-Oui bien sur tu sais bien que c est la maison qui offre quand il s agit de vous.  
-Merci

L homme de main s en alla, Sergei donna un coup de poing dans son bureau car il était en colère, en colère contre lui, en colère contre son cœur. Il entendait l eau de la douche couler, il entre ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d œil, il vit Cécilia a travers la parois de la douche. On ne distinguait que la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux ainsi que les mouvements qu elle faisait. Il referma la porte quand elle arrêta le jet de la douche et retourna s asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Son assistante revint avec le dossier en main qu elle devait lui donner.

-Voila celles du Danemark que l on a recrute hier  
-Ok pose le sur la table

Faisant mine de rien, elle s installa sur ses genoux.

-Qu est ce que tu fais?  
-J'avais pense qu on pourrait passer du bon temps, ça fait un moment que cela ne nous est plus arrivé  
-J'ai pas le temps  
-Décidément tu me résiste mais je connais un moyen pour te convaincre; dit-elle en mettant une main sur son entre jambe que Sergei lui attrapa  
-J'ai dit non!

Il lui lança un regard noir, juste a ce moment la Cécilia sorti de la salle de bain et vit l assistante assise sur les genoux de Sergei, la main à l'entre jambe. Cécilia fut figée en voyant ça mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle était somptueuse dans cette robe rose a bretelle mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Elle avait remonte ses cheveux et a laissé retomber deux mèches a l avant.

-Tu peux disposer Cécilia, attends dans le bar

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait elle sorti du bureau déçue et frustrée. Sergei l'avait remarqué et il avait la rage en lui, son assistante avait tout gâché. D ailleurs cette dernière était contente d elle, même si elle ne l avait pas calculé sa petite vengeance ne fait que commencer.

Cécilia fut emmenée chez ce fameux Viktor, dans la voiture ils ne se parlèrent pas. Mais en la conduisant devant la porte de Viktor, Sergei lui caressa les fesses. Cécilia se retourna en faisant les grands yeux, Sergei lui sourit car ça l amusait.

-Qu est ce que tu fais?  
-J te donne du courage

A ces mots, la porte s ouvrit. Viktor les accueilli a bras ouvert et fila en toute discrétion une liasse de billets roules. La sommes était beaucoup plus important : 6000$ ! Sergei s en alla, laissant Cécilia dans les mains de Viktor. Il était âgé d une quarantaine d année, brun aux yeux vert avec un léger accent russe.

-Tu veux quelque chose a boire avant de partir?  
-Oui je veux bien  
-Vodka? Whisky? Rhum?  
-Euuh de l'eau si il y a moyen  
-Oui bien sur

On lui servit un verre d eau pendant que Viktor était au téléphone. Il raccrocha et lui dit qu il était temps de partir. Arrivés a la fête, quasi tout les mafieux étaient venus avec une prostituée. Elles restaient toujours souriantes, un peu voir même très nunuche sur les bords. Cette soirée, Cécilia s ennuyait a mourir a toujours rester aux cotés de Viktor. Lorsqu ils rentrèrent il était 5h du matin. Cécilia passa a la casserole, pour une fois elle ne pleura pas. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, comme cette à cette après midi dans le bureau de Sergei. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et ferma les yeux, mais même ça c'était différent, en plus ce Viktor en avait une petite! Après avoir finit son affaire avec Cécilia, ce dernier téléphona à Sergei. La française fut surprise quand elle vit que c'était Sergei qui était venu la chercher personnellement. Viktor le remercia de lui avoir loué Cécilia, en effet Tony n avait pas menti. Une fois a l intérieur de la voiture, Sergei lui demanda si ça allait

-Oui ça va; dit-elle froidement  
-Qu est ce qu il y a ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as parlé froidement tout à l'heure devant ton homme de main et même devant Viktor -Je dois garder ma réputation sinon je perds toute crédibilité  
-Ah...Hey on va ou ? C est pas le chemin pour rentrer!  
-J' t'emmène chez moi, journée de congé pour toi et moi!

Cécilia sourit de cette attention et arrivèrent au petit matin a la maison de Sergei. Sans qu ils ne le voient, l'assistante était garée dans un endroit discret. Elle était venue jusque chez lui malgré qu il lui avait interdit. Qu elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Cécilia sortir de la voiture de Sergei, ce dernier la tenant par la main. Quand ils furent a l intérieur, elle démarra sa voiture le regard plein de haine. Si sa continue cette Cécilia allait prendre sa place d assistante. A l intérieur de la maison, Cécilia n en revenait pas de ce qu elle voyait. C était vraiment classe, il y avait des posture dorées et même un billard.

-Ça te dit une partie a moins que les filles de ton rang ne sachent pas jouer?; demanda Sergei -Détrompe toi

En effet Cécilia savait jouer au billard. Mais pas autant que Sergei qui gagna la partie.

-T'as encore beaucoup a apprendre; dit Sergei  
-Je vois ça...excuse moi mais je suis fatiguée.  
-Oui viens on va dormir.

Sergei avait un lit immense, Cécilia resta en petite culotte et lui en boxer. Ils s endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil se levait. Vers 14h de l'après midi, on sonna a la porte. Sergei se leva en râlant, mit un peignoir et s alluma une clope.

-Désolé de vous déranger patron mais Cécilia n est plus la! Elle a du s enfuir!  
-Nan c est bon elle est ici.  
-Ah...ah bon?  
-Oui pourquoi ça te dérange que je me la suis faite?! Je me tape qui je veux dans cette ville!  
-Non patron vous faites comme bon vous semble  
-Ben j espère bien! Merci de m avoir mis de mauvais poil des le matin!; dit-il en claquant la porte au nez


	10. Chapter 10

Il remonta dans la chambre avec un grand sourire que Cécilia remarqua.

-C'était qui? J ai entendu mon nom  
-Sans importance; dit il en s allongeant sur le côté et écrasant sa clope dans un cendrier mis sur sa table de nuit

Il l'embrassa et commença a la caresser. Cécilia dut reprendre sa respiration et arrêta.

-Wouaaah  
-C'est plus fort que moi  
-Je le vois oui  
-T'es tellement belle  
-C'est bien pour ça que vous nous choisissez non?

Ce que Cécilia venait de dire avait jeté un froid, Sergei s écarta vexé.

-Pardon je m'excuse  
-Ne parle jamais de ce que je fais tu m'as bien compris?

Il prit un ton plus sévère, que Cécilia baissa son regard. Sergei lui releva le menton l'obligeant a la regarder, mais rien qu a voir ses yeux bleu il fut attendri.

-Allez on en parle plus; dit-il en l embrassant  
-J' peux prendre une douche?  
-Oui bien sur

Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pensant a ce qui venait de se passer, Sergei était loin d être un tendre. Alors qu elle était entrain de se savonner, il vint la rejoindre dans la douche. Quelques mots doux et Cécilia tomba dans ses bras. Il la saisit pas les fesses, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu il la pénétra tout en la tenant fermement afin qu elle ne tombe pas. Elle senti des sensations différentes : l'eau coulant sur leurs corps procurait des frissons, puis le fait que cette fois ci elle sentait la chaire de son engin. Elle paniqua un moment car elle ne prenait aucune pilule, mais Sergei avait plus d un tour dans son sac et ça se termina avec une fellation. Cécilia expérimenta quelque chose en lui faisant ça, celle d'avoir le contrôle sur lui. Après tout y a pas que les hommes qui doivent faire languir.

-Oh bordel!; dit-il tellement il trouvait ça bon.

Une fois finit, ils prirent une douche ensemble puis allèrent jusqu au QG. Sergei avait déposé Cécilia dans la boite de strip-tease afin qu elle assiste a une soirée et de prendre des notes. Puis, vers 4h du matin, elle du retourner dans cette cave avec les autres filles, mais elle repassa par le bureau de Sergei sur sa demande car il devait lui annoncer quelque chose.

-Je pars 4 jours en Espagne, le temps d aller faire une nouvelle sélection de filles.  
-Ok...  
-Quoi?  
-Nan rien  
-Dis moi ce qu il y a.  
-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? C est inhumain ce que tu fais!  
-T'embarque pas sur ce terrain la! C'est mon business!  
-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit la drogue, les voitures je sais pas moi! Pourquoi avoir choisit ce...ce trafic d être humain?; dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
-Hey; dit-il en lui prenant le visage délicatement; ne te soucie pas de ça !  
-Justement je me soucie des filles, tu ne te rend même pas compte dans quelle condition on vit! Comment les clients nous traître! On est qu'un morceau de viandes pour eux! Et pour toi aussi!  
-Tu parle de quoi la?  
-Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule que tu te fais!?  
-Avant j aurai dit oui...mais plus maintenant. J' te promets que tu es la seule. Y a personne d'autre.  
-Désolée mais j ai du mal à te croire!  
-Crois ce que tu veux mais sache que...  
-Que quoi?  
-Nan rien laisse tomber...écoute si tu veux tu peux rester dormir ici dans mon bureau.  
-Merci mais sans façon, je m inquiète pour les filles, se ne serait pas juste envers elle et je veux leur apporter mon soutien.

Sergei sourit de manière attendrie et caressa les cheveux de Cécilia

-Tu ferai une très bonne assistante, pas comme Carla qui c est jamais soucié des filles.  
-Elle a l air gentille pourtant  
-Mouai mais elle a pas ce coté que toi tu as  
-C'est a dire?  
-Ta sensibilité, c est une des chose que j admire chez toi. Et c est une chose que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Je suis mauvais Cécilia et il est trop tard de faire marche arrière.

A ses mots, Cécilia le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu depuis ta naissance mais j'ai l'impression que tu n as pas eu la vie facile.  
-Et tu as de l empathie en plus. Après tout ce que je t ai fait, tu es la dans mes bras et ça j'avoue que j'ai du mal a le comprendre.  
-Je ne sais pas l'expliquer moi même...bon il est temps que je retourne dans mon trou  
-Ok...tu vas me manquer, mon assistante sera la pour s occuper de vous.

Ils s embrassèrent tendrement mais s arrêtèrent vite fait avant que leurs ardeurs ne leur jouent des tours. Le jour ou Sergei fut parti, Cécilia resta dans cette cave à soutenir ces filles complètement perdues et dépassées par la situation. Durant ces quatre jours, elle fit son apprentissage de gogo danseuse mais par moment sous la demande de l'assistante elle remplaçait des filles qui ne savaient pas se rendre auprès des clients pour raison médicale ou autres. Afin de ne pas se prendre des claques, elle obéit a ce qu on lui disait. Carla avait donné des boites de pilule aux filles, cela faisait partie des frais. Cécilia fut soulagée dans un sens mais dans l autre ça voulait dire qu on pouvait encore profiter plus d elle. Le jour ou Sergei revint, elle était déjà moins angoissée, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Un des hommes de mains, celui qui lui avait demandé de se la faire, vint la voir dans cette cave sombre et ou l air se faisait rare. Il la tira par les poignets et la força a remonter.

-ALLEZ VIENS TOI! Tu vas passer une petite heure avec moi!  
-NAN LACHEZ MOI!

Il l'emmena dans le bureau de son patron, chose qui était interdite, et la poussa sur le bureau. Elle se fit mal dans le bas du dos, son tortionnaire s en approcha et l immobilisa.

-NAAAN ARRETEZ!  
-T'en fais pas tu vas aimer

Cécilia se débattait jusqu a ce qu elle sentit avec sa main, un coupe papier place plus loin sur le bureau. Elle le saisit et le planta dans le cou de son agresseur qu elle enleva aussitôt. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et mis une main sur sa blessure afin d arrêter l hémorragie. Dans un excès de colère, Cécilia se lança sur lui et planta plusieurs fois le coupe papier dans la gorge, la poitrine...le cœur. Elle craqua en pleurant, il y avait du sang partout. Elle en avait pleins ses mains, sur ses vêtements...elle regarda autour d elle et en lâcha le coupe papier.

-Qu est ce que j'ai fait? Qu est ce que j'ai fait?

La porte du bureau était fermée a clé, mais personne n est pas venu pour autant voir ce qu il se passait alors qu il y avait eut du vacarme. Cécilia se plaça dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle même fixant le corps sans vie. Deux heures après, quelqu un voulu entrer. C'était Sergei qui était rentré de son voyage.

-HEY C EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! POURQUOI MON BUREAU EST FERME?  
-Diego n est pas sorti?  
-Comment ça Diego?  
-On l'a vu se rendre dans votre bureau avec une fille y a deux heures de ça. Il en est jamais ressorti -Il est avec qui?!  
-Euuh la française je pense

Sergei se souvient de la conversation qu il avait eu avec lui.

-DIEGO OUVRE CETTE PORTE SINON JE TE TUE!...ENFONCE MOI CETTE PORTE!: dit-il en se retournant sur son homme de main  
-Bien patron


	11. Chapter 11

Un homme de main fonça sur la porte qui s ouvrit dans un fracas. L homme de main glissa a cause du sang étalé sur le plancher. Sergei entra a son tour voyant le massacre.

-Oh putain de merde!  
-C'est quoi ce bordel?; demanda l homme de main

Sergei vit des traces de pas ensanglantés qui menaient jusqu a Cécilia, dans son coin recroquevillée sur elle même et fixant toujours le cadavre qui était déjà devenu aussi raide qu une barre de fer. Sergei voyait qu elle était en état de choc, il s agenouilla près d elle et la secoua légèrement.

-Cécilia...Cécilia...

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Sergei se releva et demanda à plusieurs de ses hommes de transporter le corps et de le laisser seul avec la française. Il ferma la porte a clé et retourna auprès d elle.

-Cécilia, mon bébé, réponds moi.

Cette dernière cligna une fois des yeux et se retourna sur Sergei les yeux aux bords des larmes.

-Qu est ce qui c est passé?

Elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Sergei, dont le costume fut sali par le sang qui était sur les mains de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai tué! JE L'AI TUÉ; hurla t-elle en pleurant  
-Chhuuuuut calme toi, raconte moi ce qui c est passé  
-IL A VOULU ME VIOLER!

Sergei la serra fort dans des bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Elle n arrivait pas a se calmer.

-Chuuuuut laaalaaa du calme, je suis la...viens, tu vas prendre une douche et ça ira déjà mieux.  
-J' l'ai tué...j' l'ai tué...tué...

Sergei l'emmena jusqu a la douche et lui enleva les vêtements. Il comprenait son état de choc, après tout c était son premier meurtre. Il resta avec elle et lui frotta le dos. Le sang coulait dans la douche, laissant apparaître de nouveau la couleur de sa peau. Cécilia se frottait avec rage afin de faire partir tout ce sang et sanglota encore et encore. Sergei l'enlaça par derrière et lui fit des bisous sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna en se blottissant dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

-Je suis désolée...je suis désolée pardon!  
-Hey t'as pas à t'excuser tu t es défendue c est tout, ton instinct de survie a pris le dessus.

Ils sortirent de la douche, Sergei lui mit une serviette autour d elle et allèrent s allonger sur le lit. Mais juste avant, il demanda a ses hommes de nettoyer son bureau et de se débarrasser du corps le plus vite possible. Il leur fit croire que Cécilia allait passer un sale quart d heure alors qu en vérité c était tout le contraire, elle resta blottie dans ses bras et finit par s endormir tellement elle était fatiguée. Sergei réfléchissait à tout ce qu il venait de se passer, c est bien la première fois qu une de ses filles tuait un de ses hommes. C est vers la fin de soirée que Sergei réveilla Cécilia.

-Réveille toi ma poupée  
-Mmmmm?  
-Ça va?  
-J' me sens mal...  
-Hey arrête de t en faire avec ça, je ne vais pas t en vouloir  
-Mais j'ai ôté la vie a quelqu un!  
-Et si c était toi qui aurait été tuée?  
-Au moins j aurai quitté cet enfer!;dit-elle en se relevant afin de se rhabiller  
-Écoute j ai réfléchis...tu vas tout de suite t installer dans un des appartement au dessus de la boite, tu seras avec Amélie et une autre fille.  
-D'accord!  
-Hey viens par ici

Il lui prit le visage et effleura ses lèvres.

-Ne dis plus jamais que tu aimerai que tu sois morte  
-Y'a des jours ou j'aimerai que se soit le cas!  
-Et qu est ce que je ferai sans toi?  
-Ben tu perdrai de la tune!  
-Nan...je me perdrai moi; dit-il en l embrassant de plus belle. Tu sais quand j ai vu tout ce sang par terre en rentrant, en un quart de seconde j'ai cru que c'était toi! J t'avoue que j ai paniqué!  
-Oooh Sergei; dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

Ils s embrassèrent de plus belle, Sergei fut surpris lorsqu elle voulut défaire sa ceinture, mais il l arrêta.

-Nan nan pas maintenant, on doit y aller, j'ai affaire...nan Cécilia j ai...mmmppfff j ai dis...

Elle avait mis sa main dans son boxer et commença a le caresser.

-Tu disais?; demanda t-elle  
-Continue...

Elle continua ses caresses et fit descendre son pantalon.

-Me dit pas que t as pas eu envie de moi pendant ces quatre jours!?  
-Oh si mais la...faut que j y aille!  
-Ça attendra! T as bien 10 minutes non?!

A ces mots d'ordres, Sergei l'embrassa de plus belle et l'emmena sur le lit. Il fit pour prendre une capote mais Cécilia lui dit que non, qu elle prenait enfin une pilule contraceptive. Sergei approuva le geste de son assistante et la pénétra. Cette dernière lui mordait les lèvres, elle était vraiment hard dans ses mouvements et vorace par la même occasion. Sergei ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il se disait que c était peut-être lié avec ce meurtre, elle était entrain d'évacuer ses émotions. Plus tard, il la conduit dans la boite de strip-tease et l'emmena dans sa nouvelle "prison".

-Les filles j vous amène Cécilia, elle prendra ses quartiers a partir de maintenant...venez toutes les deux j ai a vous parler.

Amélie et une autre fille allèrent auprès de Sergei tandis que Cécilia regardait par la fenêtre.

-Il c est passé quelque chose tout a l heure, elle a tué un de mes hommes, Diego  
-Oh mon dieu!  
-Gardez un œil sur elle, si elle a une attitude bizarre ou si elle tente quoi que se soit de s en prendre a quelqu un, dites le moi je ferai ce qu il faut; dit-il en montrant son revolver a l'intérieur de sa veste  
-Bien patron.  
-Se sera tout, allez hors de ma vue.

Les filles retournèrent a leur appartement en chuchotant

-Bien fait pour ce Diego!  
-Tu l'as dis, elle a sûrement fait ça en cas de légitime défense.  
-Bien sur qui n a jamais rêvé de le tuer celui la?!

Ce soir Cécilia ne travailla pas, mais elle assista aux danses des autres filles afin d apprendre. Sergei arriva vers 1h du matin, il la vit au bar entrain de boire un verre avec un client.

-Alors ça vous dit de...  
-Désolée mais je ne suis pas en service  
-Mais...  
-J AI DIT NON!  
-Hey Cécilia; dit Sergei arrivant auprès d elle; je te cherchais partout  
-Ah vous êtes euuh  
-Oui elle est avec moi pour toute la soirée alors du vent!

L inconnu s en alla, pas très à l aise du regard de Sergei.

-Qu est ce que tu fais la?  
-J' voulais voir comment elles s en sortent, demain c est mon tour alors...  
-Oui je vois, viens a ma table je me ferai moins chier.


	12. Chapter 12

Cécilia l'accompagna, il la tenait par la taille. Le peu de chemin qu il faisait beaucoup le saluait et lui serrait la main. Arrivés a sa table, Sergei la fit s asseoir a coté d elle. Des "amis" lui tenaient compagnie, ils avaient chacun leur fille de joie auprès d eux. Ils discutèrent de leurs affaires et les filles de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Elles devaient se taire un maximum et faire la belle, en bref soit belle et tais toi. Par moment, les amis de Sergei passaient leur temps a embrasser leur compagnes et de caresser leurs cuisses. Sergei fit pareil par moment, ce qui enchantait Cécilia. Mais Carla, l'assistante, présente également sur les lieux, les regardaient verte de jalousie et s en alla. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble alors qu elle a toujours était la pour lui, elle se disait qu elle avait traversé bien trop d épreuves pour être éjectée par une petite nouvelle au corps si parfait. Le lendemain, juste une heure avant d aller sur les podium pour exploiter son corps, Cécilia ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait mal au crâne et avait des vertiges.

-Ça va?; demanda Amélie  
-Mmmppff pas très bien j'ai le tournis et surtout mal au crâne.  
-Attend j vais essayer de t avoir un médicament pour faire passer tout ça.

Amélie croisa justement Carla et lui expliqua la situation, cette dernière ce rendit auprès de Cécilia.

-Attends je crois avoir un médicament dans mon sac...raaah flûte ou est ce flacon?; dit Carla  
-C'est pas grave si tu ne le retrouve pas  
-Nan nan nan tu dois être en forme pour ce soir sinon monsieur Karpovich sera en colère contre toi...AH CA Y EST TROUVE! Prends un cachet et si ça ne va pas en voila un deuxième  
-Merci beaucoup Carla, c'est gentil de ta part  
-Mais de rien; dit-elle en regardant Cécilia prendre le médicament avec un verre d eau

Elle affichait un sourire...elle criait victoire au fond d elle même, c'était loin d'être de l'aspirine ce qu elle lui a avait refilé. 20h et Cécilia fut sur un des podium, Sergei la regardait au loin assis a une table avec des amis et notamment son médecin. Ce dernier connaissait plus ou moins les affaires de Sergei mais il fermait les yeux. Cécilia se débrouillait bien, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde pour lui donner du courage à son activité. Les billets affluaient autour d'elle, elle était appréciée du public. Elle fut une petite pause et alla au bar se commander a boire. Mais ses maux de tête étaient loin d avoir disparus. La barman la voyant entrain de gémir lui demanda si ça va.

-Oui t'en fais c est juste ces...maux de tête! J vais aller prendre le deuxième cachet que Carla m a donné.

Elle fila vite à son appartement et avala le cachet. Puis elle retourna sur son petit podium et reprit sa danse. Quelques minutes après elle commença à voir trouble, elle s accrocha a la barre afin de faire une pirouette mais elle manqua son coup et tomba. Elle regarda autour d elle et cligna des yeux, elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Mais c'était tellement douloureux, qu'elle tomba inconsciente sur le podium. Les clients qui étaient autour d elle la secouaient afin de la réveiller. Sergei, qui avait tout vu depuis sa table, accourut vers elle et chargea un de ses hommes de la transporter dans sa chambre. Il demanda également à son médecin de l'ausculter, ce dernier alla chercher sa trousse de médecine dans sa voiture. Amélie qui faisait une pause se tenait également a cote d elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Qu est ce qu elle a?!  
-J en sais rien! Elle c est effondrée!; dit Sergei en essayant de ne pas montrer ses craintes  
-Son pou est faible! Elle a eut des soucis de santé dernièrement?!; dit le médecin  
-Elle a eut des maux de tête tout à l' heure et des vertiges. Du coup Carla lui a donné un médicament qui ferait passer ses maux de tête.  
-Peut-être qu'elle les a pas supporté; dit le médecin  
-C'était quoi ce médoc?!; demanda Sergei  
-J' en sais rien elle n'a rien dit!

Sergei comprenait que c était de la drogue que Carla lui avait refilé. Elle en avait souvent dans son sac, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Se demandait-il. Cécilia était toujours inconsciente mais son pou était très faible.

-VITE AMENEZ MOI LE DEFIBRILLATEUR QUI SE TROUVE DANS MON SAC! Je ne veux personne d'autre dans cette pièce!  
-NAN MOI JE RESTE! Vous autres sortez!

Sergei mit Amélie et ses deux hommes dehors et ferma la porte de l appartement. Il ne restait plus que lui, Cécilia et le docteur. Alors qu'elle était dans le comas les yeux fermés, Cécilia vit une lumière blanche arrivée prés d'elle, elle s'y sentait bien. Elle aperçue également deux silhouettes dans cette lumière.

-Maman...papa; dit elle en souriant  
-Nous sommes la ma chérie.  
-Vous me manquez.  
-Toi aussi tu nous manque...mais ce n est pas le moment de nos retrouvailles.  
-Quoi? Non! Je veux rester avec vous, je ne veux pas retourner la bas.  
-Ton heure n est pas venue ma chérie, reste auprès de Sergei, tu as encore un rôle à jouer.

Cécilia sursauta comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle vit la lumière s'estomper et ses parents s'éloigner.

-Je vous aime!  
-On t aime aussi

Alors qu elle fut revenue dans son corps, elle entendit des voix.

-ALLEZ REVIENS!; dit le médecin

Mais rien qu avoir sa poitrine bouger, il put arrêter le défibrillateur.

-Ouuuf, la voila stabilisée.

Sergei lui était assis sur une chaise les mains sur son visage, à la limite de verser des larmes.

-Mmmaman...papa; chuchota t-elle  
-Oui c est bien Cécilia, parle nous dit quelque chose. Monsieur karpovich est avec nous.

Elle parlait tout en étant dans les vapes, et manquait énormément de souffle.

-Ser...Sergei; dit-elle la voix basse  
-Répondez lui; dit le médecin  
-Oui je suis la.  
-Sergei...  
-Mmmm elle est dans un semi sommeil on dirait...faut la laisser se reposer  
-Je...je t'aime; dit-elle avant de retomber endormie

Le médecin fut surpris de ces paroles et se retourna sur le patron de ces lieux, rien qu a voir les yeux remplis de larmes il comprit que Cécilia était loin de délirer.

-J' vais vous...laisser...

Alors qu il fit pour partir, Sergei le retenu par le bras et le serra très fort.

-J'espère que vous suivrez le code médicale!  
-Bien sur...je n'ai rien entendu  
-Très bien, sinon vous aurez affaire a moi!

Le médecin ravala sa salive et laissa Sergei seul avec Cécilia.

-On peut aller la voir?!; demanda Amélie  
-Pas maintenant monsieur Karpovich veut s'entretenir avec elle!  
-Alors elle est réveillée! C est une bonne nouvelle  
-Oui...bonne nouvelle.

Carla qui était également dans le couloir avait tout entendu et grinça des dents, son plan avait échoué! Dans l appartement, Sergei prit la main de Cécilia et lui caressa ses cheveux. Étant tout seul avec elle, il se lâcha et versa des larmes qu il essuya directement, il devait se reprendre.


	13. Chapter 13

Cécilia sorti de son sommeil après qu il l ait embrassé, elle avait les yeux fatigués.

-Mmmm  
-Coucou  
-Ou...ou suis-je?  
-T'es dans ta chambre...non te lève pas reste allongée.  
-Qu est ce...qui c est passé?  
-Tu t'es évanouie sur scène, t'étais comme dans un espèce de comas puis ton cœur c est arrêté.  
-J'ai vu mes parents  
-Quoi?!  
-Oui...une lumière blanche aussi...ils m ont dit qu ils m aimaient et que c était pas encore mon heure.

Sergei versa une larme en faisant un baise main à Cécilia.

-Ne sois pas triste  
-Tu te rappel de ce que tu as dis en revenant par mis nous?  
-Non...j ai dit quoi?  
-Tu m as dit...tu as dit que tu m'aimais  
-Ah...  
-C'est le cas?  
-J' te mentirai si je disais le contraire.

Sergei sourit et vint s'allonger à coté d'elle. Cécilia se blotti dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle s endormait paisiblement, Sergei l'embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota:

-Je t aime aussi

Il remarqua qu elle sourit légèrement et le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Sergei resta une bonne demi heure avec elle puis s en alla afin qu elle puisse dormir. Lorsqu il sortit, personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Alors qu'il fut derrière le bâtiment entrain de se fumer une clope, Carla vint le voir faisant mine de s inquiéter pour Cécilia.

-Oh Sergei j'ai appris pour Cécilia! Comment elle va?  
-Elle va bien! Elle s'en est sortie, c'est une chance nan?; dit il sur un ton sarcastique  
-Oui

Sergei vint vers elle, sourit et la saisie par le cou, la plaquant contre une benne a ordure.

-AIE!  
-Joue pas a ça avec moi! Je sais que c est toi qui lui a fait ça!  
-J' lui ai juste donné un médicament pour ses maux de tête!  
-Mais oui bien sur!; dit-il en lui arrachant le sac a main

Il trouva le flacon et examina la pilule, il la connaissait bien, c'était une forme d extasie très puissante

-Pourquoi t as fait ça?  
-Je sais que vous êtes ensemble! J vous ai entendu dans le bureau l'autre jour!  
-Ouai et alors?  
-J'ai entendu ce que tu lui a dis, tu lui as dis qu elle était belle, tu l'as appelé ma Cécilia! Je n ai jamais entendu ça de ta bouche!  
-Me dit pas que t as cru que toi et moi on était ensemble!?

Carla versa des larmes de colère et hocha de la tête que oui.

-Si tu t es foutue ça dans le crâne c est ton problèmes! Mais t'attaque pas à Cécilia!  
-Mais moi je t aime!  
-Et moi je ne t aime pas, t as toujours été un passe temps!

Carla encaissa ces paroles mais ne baissaient jamais les yeux, ce qui déplaisait Sergei.

-Me regarde pas comme ça! Maintenant écoute moi bien; dit-il en prenant son revolver  
-Non non! J t en prie!  
-Tu vois nous avons un petit problèmes; dit-il en tournant autour de Carla; et ce problèmes c est que tu en sais beaucoup trop sur ce qui se passe ici. Alors j te propose ceci, tu retravaille pour moi mais plus en tant qu assistante, tu retombe la ou tu as commencé.  
-Nan, nan  
-C'est ça ou...;dit-il en lui mettant le flingue sur la tempe.  
-...je préfère plutôt crever que de refaire la pute sur le trottoir  
-Si c est ce que tu veux Sergei tira dans la tête de Carla, sa cervelle avait retapissé la benne a ordure et s écroula par terre.  
-T-t-t-t tu t en prise a la mauvaise personne.

Il pris Carla dans ses bras et la mis dans la benne a ordure.

-Voila ou es ta place; dit-il en refermant la benne

Il rentra dans la boite comme ci de rien était et retourna a sa table auprès de ses "amis"

-Ça va patron? Vous avez du sang sur votre veste  
-J'ai réglé mes comptes avec Carla  
-Ah euuuh...bon ben je vais surveiller aux alentours.  
-Oui fait donc ça.

Le restant de la soirée, Sergei n'écoutait même plus ce qui se disait a sa table. Tout ce qu il voulait c était d être avec Cécilia qui dormait profondément dans son lit. Il ne rentra même pas chez lui, il avait dormit dans son bureau. Le lendemain il se rendit de nouveau dans la boite, Cécilia était déjà réveillée et apparemment en pleine forme, comme ci elle n avait jamais rien eu. Elle se trouvait dans le bar, précisément a une table entrain de la laver. Elle faisait le ménage afin de rendre cet endroit plus accueillant, moins crade et convenable. Elle avait un mini short et un top noir court et avait attaché ses cheveux. Les autres filles dormaient encore. Alors qu elle nettoyait, elle était entrain de chanter. Sergei la regardait au loin alors qu il c était assis sur un tabouret pour l observer. Il la voyait de dos entrain de donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il écoutait ce qu elle disait, il venait de découvrir qu elle avait une belle voix douce et sensuelle a la fois. Alors qu elle faisait les poussières, elle remarqua au fond de la pièce un piano qui était caché. Elle enleva la coiffe, s assit sur le tabouret et pianota quelque notes.

-Il est même pas désaccordé! Chuchota t-elle

Elle n avait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était observée par son patron et commença a jouer une mélodie. Sergei se redressa, il fut surpris qu elle sache aussi jouer du piano. La mélodie qu elle jouait était très connue dans le monde. Elle chanta également de sa voix douce.

-Libérée...délivrée...je ne mentirai plus jamais...libérée...délivrée c est décidé je m'en vais.

Puis elle s arrêta, le temps d essuyer une larme, puis deux qui coulaient le long de sa joue.

-Me voila...oui je suis la...libérée, délivrée...la mort est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

Elle soupira un grand coup et remis la coiffe qui protégé les touches du piano et repris son activité. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçu Sergei qui venait de s allumer une cigarette.

-Oh pardon...je ne t ai pas entendu entrer  
-Ça fait un moment que je t observe.  
-Ah...  
-Ça va mieux on dirait; dit-il en s approchant d elle  
-Oui j ai énormément dormis, du coup comme je m ennuyais j ai voulu faire du ménage. Le prend pas mal mais c est un taudis ici.  
-Normalement c'est les filles qui s en chargent mais elles ne le font jamais...je t ai entendu chanter et jouer du piano depuis que je suis ici je savais pas que tu savais faire tout ça  
-Y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi malgré les informations que tu possède.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils se rapprochèrent tout doucement, Sergei regarda autour de lui et la serra dans ses bras, s en suivis d un baiser intense.

-Nan arrête, pas ici; dit-elle  
-Alors ou?  
-Pas dans l appartement ça c est sur...viens.

Elle l'emmena jusqu aux toilettes et s isolèrent dans une cabine. Une fois le couvercle de la toilette descendue, Sergei s y assis et Cécilia s installa sur ses genoux, jambes écartées et face a lui. Il fit voyager ses mains sous le top de Cécilia et la caressa. Il sentait qu elle en avait la chaire de poule et lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Ils s embrassèrent et parlèrent en même temps.

-J' te dis pas comment ça me démangeait hier, j avais envie de te retrouver!  
-Mmmm j crois qu on aurait éveillé des soupçons la!  
-Oui déjà que ça c est produit une fois...  
-Quoi?!  
-Carla...elle était au courant pour nous...c'est elle qui t as fait ça hier, elle t as donné un truc qui aurait pu te tuer  
-Nan mais c est pas vrai?!  
-C'est bon je m en suis chargé...je l ai buté  
-T'as fais quoi?!; dit elle en redressant  
-Je l ai tué, son corps gît sans la benne a ordure. Enfin a l heure qu il est elle doit être a la décharge. -Tu l as tuée pour...moi?  
-Oui! J ai pas supporté qu elle t ai fait du mal!

A ces mots, le cœur de Cécilia s emballait et elle l embrassa avec fougue en lui mordant les lèvres. Sergei avait même du mal a la suivre.

-He ho...doucement ma belle. Je vais manquer d air.

Mais elle n écoutait pas et continuait ses baisers. Puis elle s arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Prends moi!  
-Avec plaisir

Il se releva et la fit se retourner. Il n avait jamais vu Cécilia aussi excitée. Quand ils sortirent des toilette, il n y avait encore personne.

-Je vais te laisser, j ai un soucis a régler  
-Rien de...grave?  
-On verra; dit-il en l'embrassant vite fait et s en alla; bye!  
-Oui bye  
Elle ne vit plus Sergei de la journée...ni de la soirée. Alors qu elle se préparait pour aller danser, elle s inquiétait pour lui. Était -il en mauvaise posture? Faisait-il souffrir quelqu'un? Elle descendit dans la boite et commença son show. Malgré qu elle fixait les clients avec sensualité, chose qu elle avait facile maintenant, elle regardait partout si Sergei était dans le coin. Lors de la soirée elle fut appelée 3 fois pour des séances privées. Un homme de main l accompagnait a chaque fois et établissait les règles aux clients.

-On ne touche pas, pas de tentatives sexuelles. Vous avez droit a 30 minutes.

Cécilia faisait son show, plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait facile a se dévêtir. La boite ferma ses portes a 6h du matin, les filles étaient très fatiguées. Alors qu elle regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait, elle pensait a son patron. Mais ou était-il? Durant 3 jours elle ne le vit pas, au fond d elle, elle espérait qu il revienne. D un autre cote, si il ne revenait pas...si il avait été arrêté...cela voulait dire être libre pour elle et les autres filles. Elle versa quelques larmes car son cerveau lui disait de s enfuir, mais son cœur lui disait de rester auprès de celui qu elle aime. Le lendemain, elle fit le ménage avec les autres filles. Elles trouvaient que l'endroit commençait a ressembler a quelque chose de respectable.

-Cécilia chante nous encore libérée délivrée au piano  
-Oh oui s il te plaît...elle nous donne de l espoir que l on parte un jour de ce trou a rats.  
-Arrêtez avec vos rêves! Cela fait 5 ans pour certaines d entre nous et on est toujours la!  
-Ce jour viendra vous verrez!;dit Cécilia. Un jour on sortira d ici et vous pourrez retrouver vos familles.  
-Et toi tu n en as pas? Tu nous a jamais rien dit sur toi.

Cécilia expliqua d ou elle venait, ses collègues n en reviennent pas qu elle soit issue d une famille aisée. Comme quoi tout le monde peut être prise au piège.

-Et ton oncle, tu pense qu il te recherche?  
-J'en sais rien et personnellement je m en fout. Une fois que je sortirai d ici je vivrai MA vie! J irai ou je voudrai aller, manger ce que j aurai envie de manger...voyager, visiter le monde...  
-Arrête de rêver!  
-Tais toi Catherine! Pourquoi elle n aurait pas ses rêves elle aussi?

Après leurs discussion, Cécilia se mit au piano, les filles chantèrent avec elle, du moins celles qui croyaient en leurs rêves et qui gardaient espoir. Ce soir fut comme tout les autres, danse strip-tease, regards pervers...un garde vient chercher Cécilia et lui apporta une tenue d 'écolière.

-Tiens enfile ça, t es attendue en séance privée.  
-Déjà?! Et bien ça commence fort.  
-Dépêche toi.  
-Oui oui ça va y a pas le feu, plus le client attend plus il est content.

Elle fut amenée a la cabine indiquée ou un client l attendait. Elle était mignonne et sexy a la fois dans cette tenue d écolière. Lorsqu elle écarta le rideau, elle eut une fameuse surprise en voyant le client qui l attendait.

-SERGEI!; dit-elle en souriant et se jetant dans ses bras  
-Coucou, je t ai manqué  
-Oh oui...mais pourquoi tu as été absent aussi longtemps?  
-Bah j avais un problèmes a régler, ça a pris du temps.

Cécilia vit qu il avait sa main couverte de bleu.

-Oh tu t es battu?  
-Un peu oui...y a pas longtemps  
-C'est encore enflé...attends je reviens.

Elle sortit de la pièce et demanda au barman des glaçons a mettre dans un linge. Elle retourna auprès de Sergei et plaça le linge glacé sur sa main.

-Tiens ça soulagera ta main  
-Mmpppff c est froid!  
-Ben oui c est le rôle des glaçons.  
-Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi?  
-T'as bien pris soin de moi quand j ai eu mon malaise...  
-Faut dire merci au médecin  
-Arrête on sait tout les deux que c est grâce a toi...ton amour pour moi...  
-Chuuut évite de dire ça ici!  
-Enfin bref...au faite pourquoi t es ici?  
-J' voulais te faire une surprise et puis passer du temps avec toi...et aussi j voulais MA séance privée. Tu m en as pas encore fait.  
-Mmmm je vois, mais tu connais les règles de la séance privée.  
-Je suis le patron j fais ce que je veux; dit-il en l'embrassant et sortant sa langue pour lui lécher la lèvre supérieure.  
-Mmm oui c est vrai toi seul peu passer outre les règles!  
-Viens par ici!; dit-il en la mettant sur lui sous ses air de macho.

Ils s embrassèrent alors qu il faisait glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de sa chérie et remonta jusqu a ses fesses.

-Attends j ai une idée...allonge toi!

Elle s allongea et l'attendit. Sergei prit un glaçon de la poche de glace et le plaça sur le ventre de Cécilia qui lâcha un cri de surprise. Il le fit voyager avec sa bouche et défit le haut de la petite écolière. Il remonta le glaçon entre les seins, puis dans le cou pour finir dans la bouche. Ils jouèrent avec leur langue et le glaçon afin qu il ne tombe pas, c'était ça le but du jeu.


	15. Chapter 15

La séance privée aura duré 2h, Cécilia devait remonter sur un podium et Sergei se rendit dehors afin de répondre au téléphone.

-Sergei, c est Joshua  
-Que me vaut se "plaisir"?  
-J'ai entendu parler de Cécilia...tu peux me la louer pour demain soir?  
-Demain elle est prise!  
-Ah, ben dans deux jours alors?

A ce moment la, Cécilia arriva afin de se mettre a cote de lui.

-Écoute Joshua, Cécilia a pas mal de boulot en ce moment donc j peux t en proposer une autre  
-Nan je veux celle la!  
-Pas sur ce ton avec moi!  
-Pardon pardon...  
-C'est qui?; demanda Cécilia  
-Elle est a cote de toi?  
-...oui, j te rappel mais

Sergei lui raccrocha au nez et se retourna sur sa chérie

-Encore un client spécial?  
-Oui..mais j ai pas envie que tu le vois celui la...j me méfie!  
-Pourquoi ça? T as jamais refusé jusqu a présent  
-Deux fois que je lui amène des filles et le lendemain elles sont retrouvées mortes. Pour l'une d entre elle il a dit qu elle c'était suicidée et l'autre morte d une overdose...  
-Ah merde...et tu crois qu il a menti?  
-Sûrement!  
-Écoute je veux bien y aller, je serai sur mes gardes  
-Nan pas question!  
-Et ta réputation?

Sergei hésitait encore a lui parler mais il devait lui cracher le morceau.

-J' voulais pas t en parler avant demain mais vu la situation...J'aimerai que tu sois mon assistante. -Qu...quoi? Tu veux dire que les strip-tease, les clients spéciaux et tout...se sera finit.  
-Sauf si vraiment on te réclame, le reste du temps tu travaillera a mes cotes. Et puis avec toi je sais que tu prendras bien soin des filles.

Cécilia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle hésitait a dire oui.

-Mais ça voudrait dire que je rentre dans ton jeu de trafic d'être humain!  
-Oui je sais...mais j'ai confiance en toi plus que tu je le pense.

Elle réfléchissait encore a cette proposition, et si cette place était sa porte de sortie?

-J'accepte

Sergei fut tellement content qu il la prise dans ses bras avant de l embrasser.

-On sera toujours ensemble comme ça, tu me suivras partout dans mes déplacements.  
-J'avoue se me fera du bien de voyager...et concernant ce Joshua...autant dire que se sera mon dernier?  
-Pppfff  
-Je serai très prudente t'inquiète pas  
-D'accord mais j vais te donner de quoi te protéger  
-Ouai les capotes cela va de sois  
-Nan j parle de ça; dit-il en sortant un mini revolver de sa poche; très discret, on peut le cacher n importe ou même sous une robe.

Il lui mit le revolver entre ses mains et se plaça devant elle. Il lui faisait passer un genre de test.

-J'ai l'impression que tu joue a un jeu malsain  
-Je suis désarmé je n ai rien sur moi, tu pourrai m achever d une seule balle en plein cœur.

Cécilia regarda l'arme, le caressant du bout des doigts, puis son magnifique regard se posa sur lui, l homme qui lui a offert cette vie de misère qu'elle connaît aujourd'hui. Sergei la regardait droit dans les yeux, Cécilia s approcha de lui et l embrassa a pleine bouche.

-J'ai pas envie de te tuer...du moins pas maintenant; dit-elle en rigolant  
-Ah ben ça va alors me voila rassuré.

Ils retournèrent dans la boite, Cécilia retourna sur scène alors que Sergei parti dans son QG vérifier ses comptes. Il pensait a demain soir avec ce fameux Joshua, il se disait que si il arrivait quelque chose à Cécilia il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Le lendemain, a ce fameux soir...comme d habitude Sergei accompagna Cécilia à son client spécial. Elle remarqua que l'accueil ne fut pas la même que les autres et c était plutôt tendu entre eux deux. Avant de partir, Sergei fixa Cécilia, cette dernière remarqua une once de crainte dans ses yeux brun noisette. Elle cligna des yeux en souriant afin de lui dire "ça va aller je suis sur mes gardes". La jeune femme fut emmenée à une soirée assez branchée mais remplie de mauvaises graines. Alors qu elle se baladait dans les couloirs afin de retrouver son "cavalier" elle entendit des bruits bizarres et surtout des cris. Alors qu elle regardait par une porte entre ouverte, elle assista a un meurtre, même un double meurtre. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas lâcher un cri de surprise mais c'était trop tard, elle avait été repérée a cause d un grincement de cette fichue porte.

-ATTRAPEZ LA! ELLE A TOUT VU!; dit Joshua  
Cécilia couru de couloir en couloir et s enferma dans une chambre en fermant la porte a clé. Mais un homme de main de Joshua défonça la porte, c est alors qu'elle prit son mini revolver et tira plusieurs fois. Quelques balles furent perdues mais deux d entre elles allèrent se loger dans la poitrine du gars en question. Malheureusement il ne lui restait plus pour Joshua.

-Espèce de salle petite pute! Tu vas crever!

Cécilia était prise au piège sa seule sortie était la porte et elle était inaccessible. Elle essaya de donner des coups de poing mais Joshua était plus fort qu elle. Elle fut percutée pas loin d une fenêtre, Joshua profita de cette occasion de faire passer Cécilia a travers la fenêtre. Elle dégringola l'immeuble a partir du 3eme étage, dans son malheur heureusement que des bâches se trouvaient dans sa trajectoire ce qui amorti légèrement sa chute et son atterrissage. Mais elle percuta son front sur le bitume et tomba dans le comas. Du sang coulait du haut de sa tête, elle avait des bleus partout mais heureusement rien de cassé. Du haut de sa fenêtre, Joshua la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon débarras, et encore une en moins pour ce fils de pute de Sergei!


	16. Chapter 16

Vingt minute après, Cécilia se réveilla. Ses yeux clignaient et étaient de couleur blanc. Elle tremblait de partout comme ci elle était possédée. En effet elle était entrain de se faire mordre et être griffée par des rats et chats errant. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient en sang. Elle se releva droite comme un I en hurlant. Elle regarda ses mains et les autres membres de son corps. Elle pleurait en se tenant les oreilles, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle entendait des voix qui lui disait des choses horribles.

-RRAAAAAAAH NAAAAAN NAAAAAAANN!

Elle se ressaisit après avoir entendu la voix de Joshua et parti en trombe dans les ruelles sombres et froides de New York. Lorsque Joshua arriva sur les lieux du crime, il fut très surpris de voir que Cécilia ne se trouvait plus la. Il regarda autour de lui en l appelant. Il remarqua également des traces de sang.

-On la trouve pas patron  
-Pas grave le temps fera son œuvre, elle saigne elle est blessée.

A 3h du matin, Sergei fit les 100 pas, c était l' heure ou Cécilia devait revenir. Son portable sonna.

-ALLO?  
-Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Sergei, Cécilia c est jetée par la fenêtre.  
-ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE! C EST TOI QUI LUI A FAIT CA JE LE SAIS!  
-Qu est ce qui le prouve?! De toute façon elle a su partir je ne sais pas comment, mais il y a des traces de sang qui s éloigne du bâtiment  
-BOUGE PAS CONNARD J ARRIVE!  
-Parce que tu crois que j vais t attendre?! Ahahah allez salut!

Sergei balança son portable contre un mur qui explosa en mille morceaux. Il appela trois de ses hommes et foncèrent sur les lieux ou Cécilia a été vue pour la dernière fois. Sergei s agenouilla et examina les traces sur le sol.

-On se sépare! Il faut la retrouver!  
-Bien patron.

Sergei prit la voiture afin de faire le tour de la ville et ses hommes fouillèrent les rues a pied. Mais aucune trace de Cécilia. Pendant ce temps, a la boite de strip-tease...Amélie ouvrit la porte, quelqu un venait se frapper.

-OH MON DIEU! Cécilia! Qu est ce qui t es arrivé?

Mais cette dernière avança sans dire un mot, ne clignant même pas les yeux. Elle avançait tel une personne hypnotisée, elle se plaça au bar et se servit un verre de vodka. Voyant le sang séché, Amélie appela Sergei.  
-J AI PAS LE TEMPS AMELIE!  
-Cécilia est arrivée ici! Elle est en sang et...elle me fait peur! Elle a l'air totalement a l ouest. -QUOI?! J ARRIVE!

Sergei fonça directement a la boite de strip-tease après avoir rappelé ses hommes. Lorsqu il y arriva, Cécilia se tenait toujours au bar, debout entrain de vider son énième verre de vodka. Sergei fit signe a toutes les personnes se trouvant la, de rester le plus loin possible d elle et s avança. Il prit sa voix la plus douce afin de lui parler.

-Cécilia...c est moi.

Cette dernière se retourna lentement, le visage mouillé par ses larmes et le regarda. En faite on avait l impression qu elle regardait ailleurs. Sergei se trouvait a un mètre d elle.

-Ma chérie...

A ces mots tous se regardèrent avec un grand étonnement.

-Je suis la.

Il essaya de lui toucher un bras, mais elle recula d un pas. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait son verre vide. Sergei lui répétait toujours les même phrases, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Tout ce qu elle faisait c'était pleurer encore et encore. Du plus profond de sa gorge on entendait des gémissements, des petits cris s y mélangèrent. On aurait dit qu elle voulait parler.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, ça va aller...  
-Hi...hii...naaan...naaaaaaan NAAAAAN NAAAAANN!

Cécilia balança son verre a l autre bout de la pièce et entra en pleine crise d hystérie. Elle balança tout les autres verres et bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur le barre par terre, il y avait du verre partout! Elle prit un tabouret et le balança également, elle faillit moucher les autres filles par accident. Celles ci fuirent la pièce alors que Sergei se recula avec ses hommes. Il était impuissant face a cette furie. Cécilia couru derrière le bar, car elle savait qu il s y trouvait une bat de base ball et la saisit. Elle cassa tout ce qui se trouvait derrière, des miroirs brisés, chaises et tables cassées, tout y est passés. Puis elle frappa contre les murs afin de casser les autres miroirs, même le piano fut prit d assaut. Puis elle lâcha la bat afin de courir a toute vitesse vers son appartement. Sergei la suivit avec ses hommes mais arrivés la ils eurent la porte de bois.

-CECILIA OUVRE!

Il entendit un raffuts et défonça la porte d un seul coup de pied. La jeune femme était entrain de déchirer ses vêtements avec un couteau, la seule peluche qu elle avait, et offerte par Sergei, avait trépassé aussi. A force de tout ce carnage, les forces de Cécilia s estompèrent. Son souffle haletait a du cent a l heure. Elle était assise par terre, jambes tendues et regard noir. Voyant qu elle se "calmait", Sergei dit a ses hommes de dégager afin qu il soit seul avec elle. Son corps avait de nouvelle coupure avec tout ces débris de verres et de miroirs qui étaient tombés sur elle. Cécilia saisit un morceau de verre et le plaça sur son poignet. Elle hésitait a se couper les veines, les paroles de Sergei la déstabilisait.

-Nan bébé fais pas ça, donne moi ce bout de verre.  
-NAAAN T APPROCHE PAS!  
-Cécilia donne moi ce bout de verre!  
-J LE FAIS SI TU M APPROCHE!

-Bon bon d accord je ne m approche plus regarde je reste la...qu est ce qui c est passé?

-A TON AVIS?! IL A VOULU ME TUER PARCE QUE J AI ASSISTE A UN MEURTRE!

-Je vois...

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d un de ses hommes de mains.

-Carl, prends une voiture et trouve moi ce salopard de Joshua. Ramène le moi ici en vie...il va payer!

-Très bien patron pas de problèmes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sergei prit une petite boule de menthe qu il avait pour habitude de mâcher afin de calmer ses nerfs. Il se retourna sur Cécilia qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux. Elle avait mis de cote le bout de verre, mais elle avait une légère entaille a son poignet qui saignait légèrement. Sergei vint s asseoir a cote d elle et lui caressa le visage. Cécilia fonda en larmes et se blotti dans ses bras.

-Pardon je voulais pas te crier dessus.  
-Chuuuut-t-t-t tu n y es pour rien tu n as pas à t excuser.  
-Je me suis vue mourir.  
-Tu m étonne...hey regarde moi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu il lui caressait le visage, puis il l'embrassa afin de calmer son chagrin, sa colère. Il lui essuya ses dernières larmes d un revers de pouce. Cécilia savourait ce moment de tendresse, les lèvres de Sergei étaient très douces et elle approfondit le baiser.

-Ça va mieux?  
-Oui; dit-elle en frottant son nez  
-Allez relève toi je vais t'aider.

Sergei la tenait afin qu elle ne tombe pas, ses jambes étaient devenues fragiles par l'émotion.

-Allonge toi;dit-il en la faisant s asseoir sur son lit

Elle s allongea ainsi que Sergei qui la tenait par la taille tout près de lui.

-Ça va?  
-Oui...j me sens bien avec toi.  
-J' te promets que cette ordure va payer, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains sois en sûr!  
-J'ai mal partout!  
-Attends...

Sergei se mis dos contre le mur toujours allongé sur le lit et écarta ses jambes, il fit signe a Cécilia de s asseoir la. Elle se plaça, se trouvant dos a lui.

-Ou tu veux en venir?  
-A ça...

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et les massa tout doucement en faisant des effleurages. Il fit des bisous des épaules jusqu au cou tout en continuant ses caresses. Cécilia soupira de plaisir tellement elle trouvait ça bon, ça lui faisait du bien de le sentir près d'elle, ce contact charnelle elle en avait toujours des frissons.

-Mmmmmm  
-Tu aime?  
-Oui! Continue...j adore tes caresses.  
-Tu te sens mieux?  
-Oui! Sergei...  
-Quoi?  
-Tu...j ai envie que tu me caresse de partout, sans vouloir te commander bien sur.  
-Je le savais que t allais me demander ça; dit-il en faisant glisser sa main le long du corps de Cécilia  
-Hhhhaaann tu sais comment t y prendre avec moi!  
-Hey! J commence a connaître mon bébé par cœur;dit-il en descendant beaucoup plus bas alors que Cécilia lui mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
-Han...petite tigresse!

Cécilia sourit et soupira de plaisir quand il intensifia ses caresses sur son intimité. Elle gémit et fit bouger son bassin alors que Sergei l'embrassait les yeux fermés, savourant les lèvres de sa chérie et surtout ses cris qui fit monter une excitation en lui. Mais une sonnerie de portable les fit sortirent de leur moment intime, Sergei décrocha car c'était Carl son homme de main

-On l'a attrapé patron!  
-Bon boulot, ramenez le ou vous savez. Commencez sans moi si je ne suis pas arrivé  
-Pas de soucis patron c est comme ci c'était fait.

Sergei raccrocha un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Que se passe t-il?  
-Désolé d'écourter ce moment très plaisant mais, il est temps que ce con de Joshua paye pour ce qu il t'a fait.  
-Laisse moi venir!  
-Pas question tu reste la!  
-Je veux le voir se prendre une raclée!  
-Il va recevoir bien plus qu une raclée!; dit-il en sortant un revolver de sa poche; la mort l'attend dans son plus simple appareil

Cécilia le regarda avec de grands yeux, elle eut un énorme sourire rien qu a imaginer ce que Sergei allait faire a ce Joshua.

-J t en prie laisse moi venir!  
-Tu ferais mieux de prendre une bonne douche et de soigner tes plaies.  
-Je le ferai après avoir vu de mes propres yeux la mort de ce connard.

Sergei la regardait intrigué et surpris en même temps.

-Tu change Cécilia.  
-Et il y a de quoi!  
-Crois moi, voir un meurtre de plus ne changera rien pour toi au contraire...ne perds pas cette sensibilité que tu as en toi.

A ces mots Cécilia se radoucit, Sergei avait raison mais c'était plus fort qu elle.

-J t en prie ne deviens pas comme moi.  
-Tu parle de changement, ben parlons du tiens.  
-Comment ça?  
-Tu ne t en rends même pas compte mais toi aussi tu as changé, tu es beaucoup plus doux et compréhensif.  
-Ah nan nan nan j t'arrête tout de suite c est uniquement avec toi parce que je t aime.  
-Si on t'aurai dit i mois que tu allais aimer quelqu un est ce que tu l aurai cru?

-Tu vois, ton silence en dit long. Tout comme moi, i mois je n aurai pas cru tuer quelqu un...on se complète l'un l'autre.

Sergei la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

-D'accord, si tu veux assister a sa mort je ne t en empêcherai pas.  
-Merci

Ils s en allèrent au QG, dans une autre pièce a la cave. Lorsqu ils arrivèrent, Joshua était ligoté sur une chaise la tête en sang, il était entrain de cracher ses dents.

-Comment se porte notre invité Carl?  
-Il est pas vraiment au milieu de sa forme; dit-il en lui remettant un coup de poing à Joshua, suivis deux autres de la part d autre homme de main.

Joshua releva sa tète tant bien que mal et vit Cécilia se tenir au loin accoudée au mur. Sergei lui donna un coup de poing également, en plein nez.

-J t'interdis de poser les yeux sur elle! Espèce d'enfoiré, qu est ce que tu essayais de faire en tuant les filles que je t ai envoyé? De faire couler mon business?! Je possède 3/4 des bordels dans le monde espèce d idiot! Et pas de bol, cette fois ci t es tombé sur une fille qui est coriace! Elle a survécu à sa chute...et maintenant tu vas crever!

Sergei brandit son revolver vers la tête de son prisonnier jusqu a ce qu il entendit une voix féminine.

-NAN!; dit Cécilia en s approchant de lui  
-Qu est ce qui te prends de m arrêter?!  
-...c'est a moi de le faire.  
-Quoi?!  
-Donne moi ce revolver s il te plaît, c est un règlement de compte entre lui et moi!

Ils se fixèrent tout les deux droit dans les yeux. Ne quittant jamais son regard, Sergei lui confia son arme et parti se placer dans le fond de la pièce. C est sous les yeux ébahis de ses hommes de mains que Cécilia mit une balle entre les deux yeux de Joshua. La balle transperça son crâne ce qui fit éclater de la cervelle dans le fond de la pièce. Cécilia pleura, elle ne savait pas si c était de la joie ou de la colère, sûrement un peu des deux. Sergei revint auprès d'elle et lui reprit son arme.

-Allez viens on rentre a la maison. Quand a vous jetez moi ça aux ordures.  
-Considérez comme ci c était déjà fait patron.

Sergei s'en alla, tenant Cécilia à ses cotés et par la taille.

-J'ai l'impression que le patron a trouvé celle qui lui faut.  
-Perso je serai d avis de ne pas la faire chier; dit Carl


	18. Chapter 18

Sergei emmena Cécilia chez lui et soigna enfin ses blessures après qu elle ait prit une douche.

-Aie...ça pique!  
-Ben oui c est de l alcool, j ai rien d autre comme désinfectant...comment tu te sens après tout ça?  
-Après tout quoi?  
-Après t être vengé...T as ressenti quoi a ce moment la?  
-Une grande satisfaction.  
-Celle d avoir le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur quelqu un?  
-C'était justifié! Il le méritait!  
-Oui bien sur...donne moi ton autre poignet.  
-Mais j avoue que c est pas beau a voir, je ne ferai pas ça tout les jours...d ailleurs j'espère ne plus avoir a recommencer.  
-Voila des paroles qui me rassurent, ça se sera mon job! Toi tu as carte blanche pour t'occuper des filles. Tu es la mieux placée pour t'occuper d'elles. Si tu as des idées, tu m en parle avant et je te dirai ce que j en pense.  
-D'accord, cela me convient...mmppff je suis claquée je vais dormir un peu  
-Dors tant que tu veux, tu l as bien mérité.  
-Tu reste avec moi?  
-Je serai pas contre une petite sieste mais je dois aller voir mon avocat, apparemment les fédéraux veulent me causer.  
-Oh non! Tu crois qu ils te soupçonnent de quelque chose?  
-J'en sais rien, de toute façon je devais le voir pour une autre affaire.  
-D'accord.

Elle le regardait s habiller et voit qu il mit une veste de moto.

-Tu as une moto?  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-J' t'imagine avec, tu dois être encore plus sexy dessus.  
-Toi alors...; dit il en se penchant vers elle pour l embrasser.  
-Tu m emmènera faire un tour un jour?  
-Je te le promets...allez repose toi bien je reviens aussi vite que je peux  
-Fais attention a toi  
-T'en fais pas pour moi

Cécilia resta seule dans cette immense maison, après deux heures de sommeil profond elle se réveilla et s étira afin de se détendre. Son estomac gargouillait atrocement, elle se rendit en cuisine et se fit des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et une tasse de café. Elle mangea quelques fruits et alluma la télé. Elle vit le journal télévisé qui parlait du trafic d'êtres humains, les fédéraux auraient quelques pistes. Elle fronça les sourcils de peur que tout menait à Sergei. Au fond d elle même, elle n espérait qu une seule chose : que cette activité cesse une bonne fois pour toute et qu elle et Sergei vivraient dans l'anonymat dans un endroit paradisiaque ou ils ne pourront jamais les retrouver. Mais elles ne croyaient plus aux contes de fées depuis l'âge de 8 ans, âge ou elle avait perdu ses parents dans cet accident de voiture. Deux heures après, Sergei arriva en claquant la porte. Cécilia vint auprès de lui.

-Ça va?  
-Hein? Ouai ouai ça va; dit-il sur un ton exaspéré  
-J'ai vu les infos...ils ont parlé de ton activité  
-Ouai ben les fédéraux aussi m'en ont parlé!

Cécilia se mit a cote de lui, fit un bisous sur la joue et plaça sa tête sur une épaule du trafiquant. Ce dernier cligna une fois des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées et serra Cécilia dans ses bras

-Heureusement que tu es la  
-Tu veux que je te prépare un petit quelque chose?  
-Nan rien...alors, on la fait cette balade en moto?  
-Maintenant la tout de suite?  
-Quand tu seras prête;dit-il en lui donnant des vêtements pour cette occasion  
-D'accord j vais m'habiller.

Cécilia mit un jeans, des petites bottes, un t-shirt noir ainsi qu une veste de même couleur. Ce jeans lui moulait a merveille ses belles jambes et surtout ses fesses, que Sergei la siffla.

-Wouaah un vrai canon ma poupée!  
-Merci, ça me va bien cette petite veste.  
-Tout te va...allez en route!; dit-il en lui donnant un casque

Elle se mit a l arrière, se tenant fermement a Sergei l enlaçant par la taille. Alors qu il accélérait a toute vitesse sur une grande route, elle le serra encore plus et mis sa tête a la hauteur de son épaule, comme ci elle voulait regarder la route. Cette sensation de vitesse, de l air qui passait a travers ses fringues, elle éprouvait une sensation de bien être, de liberté. Elle se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie en sa compagnie. Sergei avait roulé pendant une bonne demi heure, le soir commencé a tomber. Il s arrêta pas loin d un bois, en haut d une falaise. Cécilia enleva son casque et trouvait que la vue était magnifique avec ce coucher de soleil. Là, se trouvait un banc avec un panier perdu déposé dessus.

-Tiens c est a qui se panier?; dit-elle  
-T-t-t-t n y touche pas ça peut être dangereux.

Sergei ouvrit le panier et en sorti son contenu: une bouteille de champagne, des mini sandwich et des fruits.

-Naaaaan, t avais tout prévu?  
-Surprise, petit pique nique sur un banc public

Sans dire un mot elle s approcha de lui et l'embrassa d un long et doux baiser.

-T'es vraiment plein de surprises  
-Oui je sais...c'est un cote que je ne montre pas trop.  
-Voir pas du tout

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sans que personnes ne les dérange. Après une digestion blotti l'un contre l'autre en regardant le soleil se coucher, ils reprirent la route afin de rentrer a la maison. Une fois la moto rangée dans le garage, Sergei l'attira dans sa chambre et la déshabilla. Il la cala contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il aimait garder ses vêtements alors qu elle était près d'elle complètement nue. Cécilia défit un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche de Sergei. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lâcha un léger soupire tandis qu elle lui défit sa ceinture. Elle fit tomber son pantalon laissant apparaître son boxer noir. Elle le fit s allonger sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle continua ses baisers sur son cou et son torse alors qu il lui caressait le dos. Arrivée a son bas ventre, Cécilia lui enleva son sous-vêtement avec les dents.

-Ahah qu est ce que tu fais?  
-Cha che vois nan? J te fout a poil!; dit-elle en balançant le bout de tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Coquine!

Cécilia mordit sa lèvre inférieur avant d embrasser a nouveau celles de son chéri. Sergei avait encore sa chemise blanche, il la garda jusqu au moment ou il retourna Cécilia afin qu il soit au dessus d elle. De ses mains douces, la jeune femme glissa la chemise le long du dos de son amant, celui ci en avait des frissons. Alors qu il l embrassait amoureusement, il lui caressa les front et les cheveux en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Ça va? -oui pourquoi ça n irait pas?  
-Je sais pas tu as l'air...différent ce soir.

Il l embrassa encore afin de la rassurer.

-Je suis bien c est tout...je t aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime

Sergei passait son temps a la cajoler et continua ses baisers sur tout le corps de sa chérie. Cécilia lui caressait les cheveux en les tirant de temps en temps, surtout quand il s'attarda sur son intimité. Il lui aura pas fallut longtemps avant qu elle ait son orgasme que Sergei remonta en vitesse pour l'embrasser et la pénétra. Ce fut tellement une double sensation de plaisir, que le son des cris de Cécilia se propagèrent dans toute la maison. Elle mit ses jambes à la hauteur des hanche de Sergei, il aimait varier ses coups de rein afin d'emmener sa belle au septième ciel. Un coup c'était en douceur, un autre avec plus d ardeur. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois sur la nuit. Cécilia était vraiment comblée et s endormis dans les bras de Sergei au petit matin. Quant a lui il la regardait entrain de dormir, avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l air d un ange.


	19. Chapter 19

Pendant une bonne semaine, Sergei n'arrêtait pas de faire des déplacements, de s informer auprès de ses sbires des quatre coins du monde si tout allait bien car plusieurs de ses adresses furent saisies. Les fédéraux commençaient a le soupçonner de plus en plus, malgré qu il payait gracieusement un avocat véreux qui était a son service depuis le début. Un matin, Cécilia se réveilla seule dans ce grand lit. Elle appela Sergei en fouillant partout dans la maison, il était dans le garage entrain de préparer sa moto pour se rendre a son QG afin de voir le nouvel arrivage.

-Oh tu m as fait peur, j ai cru qu il t'était arrivé quelque chose que tu ne me répondais pas  
-J'étais ici princesse.  
-Tu dois encore partir?  
-Ouai nouvel arrivage  
-Ok je vais m habiller je t'accompagne  
-Non restes ici pour l instant tu me rejoindra plus tard.  
-D'accord comme tu veux.

Il enfila sa veste de moto et vint auprès de Cécilia qui était encore en nuisette. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa a lui en mordre les lèvres.

-Mmm doucement petit gourmand  
-Fallait pas être aussi appétissante.  
-Ahahah  
-Non allez je file, je veux que tu sois prête a mon retour. Dès ce soir on part quelque jour en voyage.  
-Vrai?  
-Oui, ça nous changera les idées et si ça peut éloigner les fédéraux...  
-D'accord j prépare les bagages  
-Bien...hey! Embrasse moi encore  
-T'as un trop gros appétit hihi

Encore un dernier baiser plein de passion et Sergei s en alla a toute allure, s enfonçant de plus en plus dans la ville. Cécilia était contente de quitter enfin cette ville même si ce n était que pour quelques jours. Les heures passèrent, Cécilia était prête comme prévu et avait mit deux valises à l'entrée de la maison afin de les mettre directement dans la voiture.

-Bon sang mais qu est ce qu il fait?

Elle tourna en rond dans le couloir jusqu a ce qu elle aperçu une voiture noir arriver en trombe. Quelqu un, avec une valisette a la main, suivis d'un des hommes de main en sortirent de cette voiture.

Cécilia leur ouvrit avant même qu ils n ai pu sonner.

-Carl? Mais qu est ce que tu fais ici?  
-Cécilia euuh...j te présente l'avocat de Sergei, il est la pour toi  
-Pour moi?  
-Oui, et vous dépêchez vous! Donnez lui ce qu il faut!; dit Carl à l'avocat  
-Allons entrez ne restez pas sur le bas de la porte

Carl entra en toute vitesse scrutant les moindre recoins et regardant par la fenêtre.

-Qu est ce qu il y a? Pourquoi vous êtes si nerveux tout les deux.  
-Euuh Cécilia...je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça mais...voila...les fédéraux nous ont coincés! Les filles ont été délivrées et pas mal de mes potes ont été arrêtés, j'ai réussi à m'échapper de justesse mais les fédéraux vont sûrement arriver ici d'un instant à l'autre!  
-Tu me fais peur la...ou est Sergei?!  
-...il est mort...je suis désolé.

A ces mots, Cécilia lâcha un petit quoi? discrètement.

-Quoi? Nan! C est pas possible!  
-On lui a tiré dessus...on a rien pu faire.

Cécilia tomba par terre, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Carl s'agenouilla et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler, il remarqua les valises à l'entrée.

-Vous comptiez partir en vacances?  
-Oui sniiif pour quelque jours snniif sniiif  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Mademoiselle j'ai ça a vous remettre; dit l avocat en tendant une enveloppe  
-Qu est ce que c est?  
-Sergei était venu me voir il y a une bonne semaine de cela, il a voulu faire les choses bien pour une fois.

Cécilia serra l'enveloppe contre elle et leur demanda de partir afin de la laisser seule.

-Ne traine pas ici, les fédéraux vont sûrement arriver.  
-D'accord...merci bien

Lorsqu elle ferma la porte, elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou triste. Dans un sens elle était soulagée pour toutes ces filles qui étaient prisonnière de ce cercle vicieux. Mais le fait qu elle aimait Sergei changeait tout dans son jugement. Elle frotta ses larmes et ouvrit l enveloppe, il y avait une lettre avec des papiers de banque. Elle reconnaissait l écriture de Sergei.

"Ma Cécilia, si tu lis cette lettre c est que je ne serai plus de ce monde. Vu la situation qui se déroulait, j ai pris les devants avant que les fédéraux ne mettent leur grain de sel dans mes affaires. Dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras toutes les informations nécessaires afin que tu ne manque de rien. J ai détourné tout l'argent que j avais sur mes comptes. Tout est mis a ton nom sur un compte en banque en Suisse, tu trouveras toutes les directives a suivre pour y accéder ainsi que les codes d accès. Ne t inquiète pas les fédéraux ne pourront jamais remonter jusque la, toi seul est au courant de ce compte en plus de mon avocat. Je sais que tu utiliseras cet argent a bon escient. Sache que tu es la meilleures chose qu il ne me soit jamais arrivé, ces derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie, tu m'as transformé. Tu as su ressortir le meilleur qu il y avait en mois alors que je pensais que c était enfouis pour toujours. J aurai aimé que l on se rencontre d une autre manière, sache que je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t ai fait. Je sais qu il est trop tard pour des excuses mais je tenais a le dire afin de partir la conscience tranquille. Tu trouveras les clés de la voiture dans le tiroir de gauche du meuble a l entrée...tu es libre maintenant. Adieu ma chérie, vis tes rêves et profites de la vie. Je t aime"


	20. Chapter 20

Cécilia ne savait pas quoi faire d autre a part pleurer a chaudes larmes, les paroles de Sergei l avait énormément touché. Alors qu elle entendait les sirènes de flic au loin, elle se ressaisit et enfila vite fait une veste. Elle prit les clés de voiture comme indiqué sur la lettre et l enveloppe. Bagages en main et direction la voiture ou elle les mit dans le coffre. Elle fit pour ranger l enveloppe dans la boite a gants et découvrit un revolver. Elle se ressaisit et démarra la voiture. Alors qu elle sortit par l arrière, les fédéraux arrivèrent de l autre cote ne sachant pas qu il y avait une Cécilia qui avait vécu la. Elle roula toute la nuit avec le quatre-quatre. Elle fit le plein une fois avec de l argent qu elle avait trouvé dans l accoudoir et continua de rouler. Elle loua un chambre dans un motel car elle était fatiguée d avoir autant roulé. Après avoir remué toutes les scènes affreuses de Sergei entrain de se faire tuer, elle tomba endormie jusqu en début d après midi. Après avoir pris une douche qui lui a fait du bien, elle reprit la route vers l aéroport. Une fois la bas, elle demanda un billet d avion pour la suisse

-Le prochain vol est pour demain matin 6h  
-D'accord réservez moi un billet.  
-Aller retour?  
-Aller seulement.  
-Très bien ça vous fera 650 dollars  
-Tenez

Cécilia sorti les billets et paya cash. Elle dormit a l hôtel de l aéroport, enfin dormir était un bien grand mot. Elle n arrêtait pas de s imaginer ce qu elle allait faire une fois la bas. Elle priait aussi qu on ne la retrouve pas, mais c'est surtout la présence de Sergei qui lui manquait. Le lendemain en Suisse, elle se rendit a la banque ou le compte se trouvait. Elle cru tomber a la renverse quand elle lu la sommes astronomique qu il y avait dessus.

-Signez en bas s il vous plaît et tout sera réglé, cet argent sera a vous...ce monsieur devait beaucoup vous aimer pour vous avoir légué tout ça.  
-Oui...énormément.  
-Voila madame Karpovich, tout est réglé. Voici votre carte de banque et une petite pochette en cadeau.  
-Merci, bonne journée.

Quand elle sortit de la banque elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était libre, riche et avait toute la vie devant elle. Elle loua une chambre dans un hôtel trois étoiles. Même si elle avait autant d argents, elle n oubliait pas d ou venait cet argent. De la souffrance et l humiliation de ses femmes perdues et bafouées.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans un immeuble situé au coin d une rue en Californie...

-Fondation "Espoirs" bonjour...oui madame...oui il nous reste de la place...deux enfants? Oui bien sur...attendez je vais me renseigner auprès de ma patronne...Madame Karpovich ?!  
-Amélie appel moi Cécilia m enfin depuis le temps que l'on se connaît.  
-J aime bien faire ma secrétaire, j ai une dame ici au téléphone. Elle est a la rue avec ses enfants et enceinte par dessus le marché. On a encore de la place pour accueillir autant de personne?  
-Dans le bâtiment au dessus du salon de coiffure oui, il nous reste deux chambres.  
-D'accord...Allô madame? Il nous reste de la place pour vous et vos enfants...nous sommes ouvert jusque 18h...de rien pas de soucis. Au revoir...na encore une nouvelle.  
-Bien, je dois aller voir également a rue Victor Hendricks, il y a encore des prostituées paumées, je vais leur parler de notre fondation.  
-Malheureusement beaucoup d entre elles ne veulent pas en sortir.  
-C'est leur choix je ne peux pas les forcer. Mais notre porte leur sera toujours ouverte.

Cécilia prit un bouquet de fleurs qu elle avait mit de coté.

-Tu vas au cimetière?  
-Oui comme toute les semaines.  
-Je me demande encore comment tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.  
-Je te l ai déjà dis c est arrivé comme ça, et puis je n ai plus envie d en parler. Regarde ou on est maintenant aujourd'hui.  
-J avoue grâce a lui, on est sortie la tête de l eau.  
-Bon j y vais, a tout a l heure.  
-A toute patronne!

Cécilia prit le bus et se rendit au cimetière ou Sergei était enterré. Évidement, seule Cécilia fleurissait sa tombe.

-Bonjour mon chéri; dit-elle en retirant l ancien bouquet et mettant le nouveau; j espère que tu es fier de ce que j ai accomplit...tu me manque Sergei, je n aurai jamais cru ça quand je t ai connu...

Alors qu il faisait plein soleil, elle senti comme un courant d air froid au niveau de son cou. Comme ci Sergei était toujours présent a cote d elle. Elle se releva et partit a son rendez vous afin d aider ses femmes perdues, et de cesser une bonne fois pour toute ce trafic d être humain.


End file.
